Time Chronicles Part 2
by Forcystus5
Summary: Percy returned to the future but he still has two years left to travel. Now, Percy is again in the quest to save Artemis along with Thalia, Grover, Bianca and Zoë. What will happen now that he knows what will happen? Read this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Déjà vu

Chapter 1: Déjà vu

**Don't read this story if you hadn't read its prequel.**

**The first chapter of the sequel is here! I know it hadn't been too long since I finished the first story but I really wanted to begin as fast as possible. Besides, I had a plot in my head for the second story of the saga for a while now so I am pretty sure where it is heading. By the way, I was thinking on a name for this saga and I decided to call it "The Time Chronicles". The reason? Well, remember that I said that there will be 3 stories more and that this one will take place during The Titan Curse? The thing is that I am planning to write that at the end of this story they will travel to the future again just that they will only travel a year further. So the story after this one will take place in The Battle of the Labyrinth. The last one will take place during the Last Olympian. As for how will the stories unfold; you will have to wait and see. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Like always read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The last time travel trip we had was fast. In just a few seconds we reached the past. However, this one felt that it lasted for several minutes around the glowing golden light. I wasn't sure why but I thought that going from the past to the future takes longer than from the future to the past is because the future is always in movement. Anyway, that is just my theory.

When the light lost its brightness a little, I heard Rachel scream.

"Let me GO!" She yelled.

I couldn't open my eyes yet because of the light was still too bright. So I focused on what Rachel was seeing through our mind link.

Her vision was still affected by the light but I could see clear enough a hand grabbing Rachel's arm. I couldn't see the face of the guy but I scanned the area with magic to feel any presence.

Unfortunately, whoever it was seemed to have noticed that I was using a spell because he started to pull Rachel out of the light. Before she banished form my sight she managed to thought me something.

"Percy, it's him!"

Suddenly, our mind connection broke.

Before I could start to think straight about my current situation though, the light faded completely.

I landed on the ground and my mind started to spin like a whirlpool.

What happened to Rachel? Who was that man? What did she meant that it was him? Why can't I contact her through our mind link? Is she… dead?

For a few seconds I was terrified like I hadn't been in months but later I found out that Rachel wasn't dead. I could still feel her but the presence was weak.

Someone has deliberately weakened our mind link with a powerful spell.

That made me very angry. Who know what he could be doing to Rachel? However, my anger turned in shock when I looked at my surroundings better. The déjà vu was present at that moment.

Not too far in front of me there was a limousine, and…I had seen it before. It was Aphrodite's limousine.

And the one who opened the door and went outside… was me.

**There it is. I know its short but my time is nearly done in the internet café. Don't expect the next chapter coming too soon though because not even I know when I will have the chance to get internet connection again.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

**Well, the second chapter of the sequel is finally here. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

By the gods. I am watching a younger version of me in the past. Athena made us travel pretty far to the future but if I was in the time I thought I was then I still have to travel two years more to get to my right time.

Then I started to dwell on what I should do now. I can't just travel through this time with a younger version of me. Those things can be dangerous to the timeline or so I have learned from the movies. Then an idea hit me. Yes, with the right spell it could be done.

I went closer to the Percy from the past from behind until I was just a foot away from him. He must have heard me coming from behind because he took out the riptide from this time and slash in my direction.

I blocked it with my own riptide but the younger me didn't made a move more because he was staring at me stunned.

Before he could talk, though, I used a spell to fuse him with myself inside my body. After thinking the words "yes magic" the Percy from this time became transparent and solid less like a ghost and floated in my direction until I absorbed him completely.

Now there was only 1 me in this time.

Suddenly, I heard voices close to the place where the limousine was. That was when I remember the things I did in this time and with whom I was. We are supposed to be on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth from Atlas; just that the others don't know yet that Atlas is the one that is keeping them captives. By others I mean the people that were on the quest along with me: Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and…Zoë.

That was when I thought of something I hadn't considered yet. I just absorbed the version of me of this time and that means that all the things I did here could be changed if my other me doesn't help the others. So, until the quest is done, I need to travel alongside them and did at least most of the things that I did when I was in this time. And maybe, just maybe, I could set things right.

Well, I guess I will have a lot to explain when they see an older version of me.

I walked forward until I was a few steps from my friends. Everyone was there except for Zoë. If I remember correctly, she must be getting a cup of coffee. When my friends saw me, their jaws dropped.

Bianca was the first one to talk.

"Eh, Percy is that you?" She asked surprised by my looks.

I nodded.

"By Zeus," Thalia said. "Did Aphrodite put a spell on you so that you look more attractive?" She asked me.

"You think I am attractive?" I asked her surprised.

She blushed slightly at the question but then tried to hide it.

"Uh, well you do look different if you know what I mean," She said with no emotion in her voice.

"I know what you mean but no; Aphrodite didn't made me look like this," I stated. "However, time did."

Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked me.

"Well this is going to sound massively crazy," I told them. "So, I am going to make an oath on the River Styx stating that the next sentence I will tell you isn't a lie," I explained.

They nodded in understanding and waited until I finished with the oath. Then, I said the next truthful sentence.

"I am a Percy from the future," I declared.

There was an absolute silence after those words. My friends looked at me in awe, wonder, and shock and their jaws dropped again. In am sure that a part of their minds was telling them that I was lying but another part told them that if I was lying then I would be dead by now since I swore on the River Styx that I wasn't lying.

So, I started with the explanations.

I told them that I come from two years further in the future but that Kronos took me back in time to the Trojan War. That fact in particular claimed a few gasps from my friends. Then I told them most of the things I did in the Trojan War, how I helped them to win, how I became a friend of the kings of old Greece, and how I returned to this time with the help of Athena and the Muses.

I didn't tell them everything, though. I left both Rachel and Zoë out of the explanations because I am supposed to meet the younger Rachel in this time and I really shouldn't mess that up and because I decided to tell them about Zoë after they make a few comments.

"So, tell me does the Iliad mention me?" I asked them.

"No," they all said.

I was shocked. After all I did, Homer didn't mention me? Then I thought that the gods must have extract from my mind all I knew about the Trojan War and bury the truth by the time Homer decided to tell the story so that I couldn't change history that much. Maybe they even erase the memories of the Greek army like in the movies. Oh well, maybe it's for the best.

After I was done explaining them my theory, they started talking.

"Wow Percy, I knew you were a great friend, hero, and demigod but I never thought that you could do something like that in the past," Grover said. "Maybe you could really defeat Kronos.

"Well, I had won a war before," I said. "I could do it again."

"Yes, but I never thought that you could use magic let alone Hecate herself teaching it to you," Thalia said impressed.

After a few moments of silence I asked them where was Zoë.

"Oh you had met her in this time before right?" Bianca asked.

"Yes but I also met her again during the Trojan War and she helped me a lot," I stated.

Thalia gasped.

"Eh, she went to get coffee," Grover said. "Hey, here she comes," He added while looking back.

Sure enough, Zoë Nightshade was heading this way with a cup of coffee in her right hand. She looked different, though. I mean by that that she looks younger. She doesn't look like she is sixteen when we were in the Trojan War. Now she looks like she is fourteen. Nevertheless, even if I got used to her beautiful older form of the past, this was the Zoë I fall in love with the first time.

When she finally saw me, she stooped walking on the spot and dropped her cup of coffee to the ground. She was staring at me.

"You… are THE Percy from the future?" She asked nervously but with evident joy in her voice.

"Good to see you too Zoë," I said smiling.

Suddenly, she started running like crazy and tackled me with a hug. That caused everyone present to gasp.

"Oh Percy, I had missed you so much," She said.

"I can imagine since you had to wait 3000 years to see me again," I said hugging her back.

"Such a long time to wait indeed," She said.

I glance at the others. Bianca looked shocked by the scene and I guessed why. Grover looked like if he wasn't sure of what to say. Thalia looked different. For one it was like if she couldn't believe her eyes. The other thing was that I sensed something else in her eyes. But it couldn't be… was it jealousy?

Zoë ended the hug soon after and I told her that I already explained that we were good friends during the Trojan War.

"Uh Percy, can I ask you something?" Grover asked.

I nodded.

"Since you come from the future, do you know what did the prophesy meant by _"One shall be lost in the land without rain" _He asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Bianca will be the one to die."

Everyone looked sad and shocked but Bianca looked like if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry Bianca," I told her.

"Why shouldn't I worry?" She screamed.

"Because I am not going to let you die again," I declared.

**There you have it. Yes Bianca will be saved but how will that happen? Read to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Magical Plan

Chapter 3: Magical plan

**Here is the next chapter. Since I left the last one in a big cliff hanger I decided to update as fast as possible. I want to thank everybody that had reviewed and add this story to favorites. In this chapter, they will go to the junkyard of the gods and Percy will explain his plan to save Bianca. By the way, I will put another poll. The Author's Notes at the bottom of the chapter will explain with more details so make sure to read it. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline. **

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

There was a sudden silence after my words. They were looking at me surprised and I knew why that was very well: They believed that, no matter what people do, prophecies can't be stopped.

"Percy, I know that you don't want Bianca to die but you should know by now that it's useless to fight prophecies," Grover said.

"I disagree," I said. "You want to know why?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"Because I managed stopped 2 prophecies from coming true when I was in the Trojan War," I claimed.

"What?" Thalia asked surprised.

"Achilles and Patroclus were doomed to die because of 2 different prophecies but, since I knew exactly what will happen and I wasn't supposed to intercede since I came from a different time, I manage to prevent their deaths since the prophecies didn't expected me," I explained.

"So… you can save me?" Bianca asked hopefully.

"Bianca," I said while looking in her eyes, "There is no way I am going to let you die again. Not if I can stop it and know exactly what will happen. Besides, I promised Nico to protect you," I added.

She blinked.

"You did?" She asked interested.

"Yes and I couldn't keep my promise the first time and… your death devastated Nico," I said sadly.

Bianca looked guilty.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"He left camp half-blood, became my sworn enemy, tried everything he could to find a way to bring you back, and spent a lot of time in the realm of your godly parent," I informed.

Bianca flinched.

"You know who my godly parent is?" She asked me.

"Yeah," I responded.

"Please tell me," She begged.

"I will but not yet," I said determined. "First I need to focus on saving your life but I will tell you at the end of the day," I promised.

"Fine," Bianca said accepting the fact that I won't tell her any more information for the time being.

"Well do you have a plan to save Bianca?" Zoë asked me.

"As a matter of fact I do but first we need to go to the place she is supposed to die to put it in action," I said. "Actually, Aphrodite wanted to warn me that something like this could happen and that is why she called me to her limousine," I added.

"Hey, now that I think about it, what happened to the Percy of this time?" Grover asked me.

"I absorbed his body and soul and that means that he is sleeping inside me," I told my friends. "It's too dangerous to a specific timeline to possess the same person twice, from different times in the same time," I added justifying myself. "Before I return to the future once more, I will get him out of my body so don't worry."

"Okay," Thalia said slowly, "So, where exactly is Bianca supposed to die?" She asked.

"In the junkyard of the gods," I informed them.

"Lord Hephaestus junkyard?" Zoë asked.

I nodded.

"Isn't that the place where the gods throw away things that are either cursed or damage and that if you touch them for too long you activate a trap?" She asked

I nodded again.

"So I touched something there?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, the only statue of a Greek god that Nico didn't had," I said slightly annoyed.

Bianca looked angry.

"That stupid game killed me?" She asked in a yell.

"Yes but don't worry, it won't happen again," I assured her. "Just follow me to the junkyard and I will take care of the rest."

The others followed me for about half an hour until we reached the junkyard. Some were intrigued by everything in the area but now they know better than to touch anything. Bianca looked very worried and, seriously, who can l blame her? This is the place where she is supposed to die and now she knows it.

"So…how are you going to save me?" Bianca asked nervously.

I grinned.

"To begin with, I will use a spell," I said. "For all I know, a spell like that is so powerful that it will exhaust me but, if it can save you, it will be worth it," I explained.

Bianca looked touched by what I said. She seemed to like that I just said that she is worth saving even if I am going to get very tired.

"Okay, and what are you going to do with that spell," Thalia asked interested.

"Well, the Prophecy says that you will be lost in the land without rain so…I am going to make rain,"

**There you have it. You weren't expecting that eh? Anyway, about the new poll, I have things to say. First of all, I already decided who will be the girlfriend of Percy. BUT, if I tell you now it will spoil the surprise. **

**Nevertheless, even if I already decided who will be girlfriend, they won't be together for good until the next story that will take place during The Battle of the Labyrinth and that won't happen until MANY chapters had passed by. And, since I am sure that not all of you will want the girlfriend I have in mind because you wanted Percy to end up with someone else this is what I am going to do.**

**I will close the Poll that says "Who do you want as the girlfriend of Percy?" and start a new one in which I will put 6 new girls that will take an important role in the Time Chronicles and I want you to vote if you want me to put slight romantic moments with one of those girls. I will try to do my best with that. With each 3 votes for one girl I will write a moment until I put Percy together with the girlfriend I chose. The candidates for the new poll will be Thalia, Rachel, Bianca, Zoë, Annabeth, and Calypso. So, this is your chance. You want a few moments with a specific girl? **

**Then vote and review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Rain to the west

Chapter 4: Rain to the west

**Here comes the next chapter. It may be short but I don't have much time in the place that has public Wi-Fi. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, vote, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The others were looking at me in awe. After all, I just told them that I was going to make rain.

"You can actually do something like that?" Thalia asked me.

I just nodded.

"Will that stop the prophecy?" Grover asked me.

"Well, it might stop it here in the dessert but something else might happen that will make the prophecy come true," I stated. "So, to make myself damn sure that Bianca won't die during this quest, I will make a spell so that rain will follow us all the way west until we have to head east again," I explained.

Bianca looked at me with hope in her eyes and I could see gratefulness in them as well.

"Well, let me begin," I said while focusing in my magical powers.

The others remain silent while I worked on the spell. Good for me, since I need concentration. This spell should take tons of energy from me but if it can save Bianca, I honestly don't care.

A blue circle surrounded me while I was preparing. Then, my right hand began to glow in blue light. To finish the process, I raised my hand and threw the beam of light to the clouds above us.

At first nothing happened but then soft rain began to fall from the sky. It washed our faces and we started to smile. Now Bianca won't have to die.

Bianca was very relieved and her face showed it. I don't think she had ever been so happy to see rain in her life.

All of the sudden, she did the same thing Zoë did a while ago: She ran like crazy and tackled me with a hug.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed in joy.

Then she realized what she just did and backed off. A small blush crossed her cheeks.

"Uh, sorry I know I am not supposed to…"

"It's okay, if I will be in your position, I will probably do the same thing," I confessed.

"Oh," She just said.

"Percy, can I ask you something?" Thalia asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"If you are from the future, how old are you?" She asked me.

I knew why she was asking; because of prophecy.

"Well, I am supposed to turn sixteen tomorrow," I said.

They looked grim.

"Don't worry," I said. "When I absorbed the Percy of this time, I made another spell that will stuck my age in the limbo as long as he is inside my body," I explained. "That means that I won't turn sixteen until I say so, in a way."

They looked relieved now.

"Well Percy, you are the one that knows the outcomes of this quest so, eh where should we go?" Zoë asked.

I had to think back. I tried to remember where we went right after we left this junkyard. Then it hit me.

"We need to go to the Hoover Dam right away," I urged.

"Is Artemis there?" Bianca asked me.

"No but I am supposed to meet a very important friend of mine there for the first time and I really don't want to mess that up," I said.

Zoë looked at me like if she knew who I was talking about.

"Is it Rachel?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Who?" Grover asked.

"She is a mortal that can see through the mist," I explained. "We had been good friends and she went to the Trojan War with me," I added.

They gasped.

"Then where is she?" Thalia asked.

Zoë looked interested for the news as well.

I sighed.

"It seems that during the time travel to this time, someone kidnapped her," I explained angry.

"Who did it?" Zoë asked me alarmed.

"I don't know," I said. "The only thing she managed to tell me before disappearing was "Percy, it's him !" and I have no idea of who she meant by him," I added. "I will look for her after we are done with the quest; after all, if she is from my time too, I can't return without her."

"Okay but could you please tell me who is my godly parent Percy?" Bianca begged me.

I took a deep breath and looked at Thalia.

"We are not as alone as you thought we were," I told her.

Her eyes widen.

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "You and Nico are children of Hades; god of the underworld and one of the Big Three."

**There you have it. Sorry, if it is short but I will try to update when I can. By the way, soon I will have to write a slight romantic moment of Percy with Zoë because I already received three votes for her but if you want moments with other girls then made sure to vote. However, moments with Calypso will have to wait until the next story and I am afraid that Rachel won't show up in a while as well so don't waste your votes with those two yet. Focus on Bianca, Zoë, and Thalia. I will put one for Annabeth automatically when she shows up toward the end of this story but, in the meantime vote for those three. When I start the next story, I will allow a second vote per person and if you voted for Calypso and Rachel, you can say to me in a review which of the other girls you will like to have her moment with Percy.**

**Review and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bianca's thoughts

Chapter 5: Bianca's thoughts

**Sorry for the delay everyone. The thing is that, I wasn't sure if i should go straight to the Hoover Dam part or focus on Bianca's impressions about finding out that she is the daughter of one of the Big Three. Finally, I decided to write a chapter entirely from Bianca's POV. Yep, the first time that happens in the Chronicles and the first switch of POV's in this story. I hope I get her character right. I may have to reread the Titan Curse, though. Also, I already receive three votes for Bianca and so she will have her moment with Percy. Yes, I am aware that most people had voted for Zoë and I owe her already 3 moments with Percy, but since this chapter will be from her POV I decided to do deal with that moment first. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. By the way, in this story and in the rest of the chronicles, unless I change my mind, the dialogs when people are thinking will keep being on italics.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Bianca's POV**

After Percy told me who was my real father, my mind went blank. It was a lot to process that your father is the god of the dead people, I guess.

Suddenly, a bunch of questions flow through my mind faster than the currents of the Styx.

_Hold on… my father is Hades? What? How did this happen? Is Nico only my half- brother? Is that why I could kill that undead skeleton? Does my dad know what happened to my mother? Did he get us out of that blasted casino? _

I need answers. And Percy seems to have them.

"I see that you have a lot of questions," Percy said, "Honestly, I don't blame you so ask what you want," he urged me.

I took a deep breath.

"Is Nico only my half-brother?" I asked a little afraid of the truth.

Percy shook his head.

"Both of you have the same mother and father," He claimed.

I sighed in relief.

"Is it because I am a child of Hades that I could kill that undead warrior?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"Since he was dead already, you can control the energy that allows him to rise as an undead and kill him," Percy answered. "As a matter of fact, with some practice you can summon your own dead soldiers and control them," He added.

I gasped. Can I really do that?

When I asked him about my mother and about the casino he said that he didn't knew for sure. That frustrated me but I supposed it couldn't be helped.

"Percy," Thalia said slowly, "Does this means that Hades broke the oath too?" She asked.

_Huh, what oath? _

"No," Percy said.

"But Bianca and Nico are children of one of the Big Three," Thalia insisted.

I blinked. Is something wrong with that?

"Yeah, but Bianca and Nico were stuck in Lotus Hotel Casino for decades, even before World War II," Percy explained. "That means that they were born before the oath was made."

Thalia nodded in understanding but I didn't have a clue of what they were saying.

"Wait a minute, what oath are you talking about?" I asked them puzzled.

Everyone present looked at each other before answering.

"After World War II," Percy began, "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, made an oath in the River Styx stating that none of them will have demigod children anymore because of a Prophecy of the Oracle of Delphi," He told me. "The prophecy clearly stated that, one day, a demigod child of one of those three will turn sixteen years old and make the choice that will either save the gods or destroy them," He explained and took a deep breath before continuing. "Thalia is a daughter of Zeus and I am a son of Poseidon; that makes us candidates for the Prophecy but, since you and Nico are children of Hades, if we die before we turn sixteen the prophecy could easily apply to one of you," I ended.

I gasped when I processed what he was saying. So, my dad isn't supposed to have any children but we were born anyway and Nico or I could be the chosen one of this so called prophecy. Honestly, I don't really want carry the fate of the world in my shoulders. That is a big responsibility to bear.

"Don't worry Bianca, you won't be the one of the prophecy," Percy said determined.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Because that prophecy will be about me," He swore. "I made that decision a long time ago."

We all stared at him. So, he wants to carry that responsibility? Before I could ask him any more questions though, he started talking.

"Thinking it better, we weren't supposed to be in the Hoover Dam until tomorrow morning so how about we camp to get a good night sleep and continue tomorrow like we are supposed to?" Percy said.

"Eh, no offence Percy but know that I think about it, I doubt we will sleep well if rain always needs to hit us in the face all the way west," Grover said.

"Then all of you come closer," He urged them.

We glance at each other once and came closer. Then Percy clapped his hands and a few seconds a blue wave of magic spread from his hands and touch us all.

"Now even if rain will touch your skin, you won't feel it so you won't feel uncomfortable," Percy said.

We stared at him in amazement.

"That magic of yours seem useful," Thalia said. Then she looked at Zoë and noticed that she didn't look impressed at all.

"You don't think it is useful?" She asked her.

"Gods, of course I do," Zoë said. "In fact, I doubt that we could have won the Trojan War so fast after joining the Greeks without it. It's just that now I am used to the magic of Percy and even more impressive spells so an incantation that can make us numb to rain effects doesn't surprise me at all," She explained.

"Okay," She said slowly.

Then they started to take out their sleeping bags to sleep. Percy however, stood where he was.

"You don't want to sleep?" I asked him.

"Well if I will fall asleep now the rain spell will be over," He stated.

I gasped.

"So you are not going to sleep in all that time to keep me safe?" I asked him touched.

"Sort of," He answered and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, blue waves started to engulf him and they banished a few seconds later.

"What did you did this time?" Grover asked.

"I made a spell so that I don't have to sleep until I say so," He answered. "Under normal circumstances, I won't do it because I need to sleep to regain my strength after using a lot of magic but now it's necessary," He said.

We were silent for a while but eventually we went to sleep while Percy remained awake as the night watch. We all went to the sleeping bags and in no time we fall asleep. Well, all except Percy and me. I just couldn't sleep and seriously, who can blame me? I just find out that I could save or destroy the world, we changed history to prevent my death, and… Percy has been so nice to me that I can't stop thinking about him. I like his older version a lot more than the one of this time. For one, this version saved me. Also, he is so nice with me. He chose his words better and he doesn't speak like a fool sometimes. He seems to have more empathy with other people feelings. And…he is so handsome.

I nearly gasped when I thought that. I can't believe it. I actually have a crush on the older Percy. But, no I can't, can I? Now, I am a huntress of Artemis and that means I have renounced love. Dammit, what can I do?

I decided that I wouldn't sleep in a while so I didn't saw the need to stay in my sleeping bag. Instead, I sat next to Percy and stared at his beautiful eyes. He seemed to understand that after all the emotion of today it will be hard for me to sleep so he didn't told me to rest. Then, I decided to ask him a question.

"Do you know other powers that I inherited from my father?" I asked him curious.

He turned around to look at me and I seemed to get lost in his eyes.

"Well aside from summoning undead soldiers, I know that children of Hades can do something called shadow travel," Percy explained.

I had to snap out of my day dream and remember the conversation before becoming confused. I had never heard of that.

"What is shadow travel?" I asked him.

"Is a kind of travel in which you sort of teleport someplace else after you enter a shadow," He explained.

I grinned. That sounds fun.

"If you want, I can teach you how to do it," Percy said surprising me.

"What? But you are not a child of Hades," I stated. "How can you teach me?" I asked him puzzled.

"Well the book of spells that Hecate gave me has a list of spells so that a child of Hades can master shadow traveling in a few minutes," Percy explained. "Besides I want you to learn it so that if things get too dangerous you can head east and fight the prophecy, even more. I hope that it doesn't have to come to that though, because I don't want you to leave my side," He said while looking in my eyes.

My heart raced.

"Uh, why?" I asked him while trying to hide my happiness.

"Because, I care about you and I promise Nico to keep you safe so, if I left your side, you could die again and I will never forgive myself for that," Percy said.

I couldn't help it. I hugged him.

"Thank you so much for everything Percy," I said nearly in tears of happiness.

"You're welcome Bianca," He said and hugged me back.

**There you have it. I hope that the Bianca fans enjoyed the moment. I hope I get her character right but if anyone have tips for improvement feel free to send me a PM or a review with the topic. I will update when I can.**

**Review and if you hadn't vote!**


	6. Chapter 6: Training with Bianca

Chapter 6: Training with Bianca

**Well, I hope that last chapter was enjoyable. I made an effort to make the moment between Percy and Bianca and I think that I did it well. However, as the title suggests, Bianca will play an important role in this chapter. Yeah, I know that the moment was supposed to be over in the last chapter but I thought that Bianca needed proper training to survive in this quest and Percy will train her during the night while the others are asleep. Also, that could help her become a stronger half-blood than she had ever been in the books. Believe me; I have a lot of things in store waiting for the main characters in The Time Chronicles, so I know what I am doing. I assure you one thing though: With Percy as the leader, the other will get stronger in different ways. But how exactly? Read to find out. **

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Bianca didn't slept at all because I decided to train her during the night. She didn't seem to mind when I told her the offer. Actually, she sounded excited. But, since we don't have too many hours before the others wake up, I didn't ask her why.

To begin with, I made all the spells on the Grimoire that improves the efficiency of shadow traveling in a child of Hades. After the spells were done, and sometime of practice, Bianca became an excellent shadow traveler.

The next thing we did was shadow travel to the nearest graveyard. When we reached there I told her the next part of the training.

"I already told you that you can summon dead soldiers with your powers," I repeated. "I want you to raise at least one of the dead of this graveyard," I told her.

She looked nervous at the task.

"But, I don't know how to do it and ah, is it really necessary?" She asked.

I took a deep breath.

"To be honest Bianca, sometimes it freaks me out that your brother spent more company with the dead than the living but you could use all the help you can get to survive and since you are a child of Hades the dead will obey your every command," I explained. "As for how you will be able to do it, just focus on your own energy like you do when you use shadow travel a transfer it to a dead body. It should rise that way," I explained.

Bianca raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?" She asked me.

"Well, the book that Hecate gave me informed me about that too," I said.

"Does it have boost spells as well?" She asked me.

"Yeah, but I want to see how well you do it without the spells," I told her. "Now, do your best."

Bianca took a deep breath and shut her eyes. For many minutes nothing happen. I was going to tell her to rest a little when I saw a small black burst of energy on top of two graves.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, and not long after we one body half rotten and one full skeleton rose from their graves. They stood motionless where they were.

"Uh, hi there," Bianca said a little nervous. "I am Bianca di Angelo, a daughter of Hades so, um, are you supposed to take orders from me?" She asked.

They didn't say anything but they did nodded.

"Well uh, I was just training my summoning abilities so you can go back to sleep now or whatever you were doing before I called you," Bianca said as politely as possible.

They did what they were told and went underground again.

She looked at me.

"Wow, now I am sure you weren't lying but I am not sure if that was either cool or just plain creepy," Bianca said.

"Well, I would say that it was a mixture of both," I told her.

She considered it for a minute.

"Yeah, I think you are right," She ended up saying.

Then she smiled.

"What is the next part of the training?" Bianca asked curious.

"It's the boost spell part," I told her and chuckle a little.

After I snapped my fingers, a blue wave of magic appeared from my fingers and touched Bianca. When it disappeared, her eyes widen.

"Now I can feel the energy that I need to use to raise the dead much easier and I can feel it in a larger scale," She said surprised.

"Then that means the spells worked," I said. "Now let's see how far your skills can go," I urged her.

She nodded and shut her eyes again. This time the ground started shaking faster than before and my jaw nearly dropped when I saw 20 dead rise. Man, my spells made her summoning abilities 10 times more efficient.

After Bianca recovered from the surprise, she gave them the same order she gave to the last two dead dudes. A while later the graveyard was full again.

Bianca looked at me.

"Percy, I don't even know how to thank you for all the things you are doing for me," She told me.

"Don't thank me yet because I am not done with doing things for you," I said.

She smiled big when I said that.

"Okay what's next?" Bianca asked me.

"Well, we had already developed the powers you inherited from your father," I stated. "At least the ones I know of," I added. "So, what I am going to do now is to improve your weaponry with magic," I said.

Bianca seemed to like the idea.

"Hand me your bow and your two celestial bronze knives," I asked of her.

She did it without a second thought.

I examine her bow first. If I recall correctly when a huntress of Artemis needs to shot an arrow, it materializes in the bow. That means I have to enchant her bow. A glow of blue light appeared in my right hand and I touched the bow with it. Eventually the light faded and the bow didn't look any different but I knew that the spell was done.

Then I focused on the knives. After the waves were over and the spell was finished I gave the weapons to Bianca.

She eyed them carefully.

"I don't see any difference in them," She said.

"Yeah but the spell's power is inside the blades and the bow so it doesn't give a different appearance in the outside," I explained.

"Well then, what exactly did you did to them?" Bianca asked me.

"Well, from now on, all the arrows your bow shoot will freeze the target if it get stabbed in a vital area like the heart or the head," I explained. "If it hits someplace else, it will only freeze that part but it will be enough to slow down the enemy a little. As for the knives," I continued, "When you slash the enemies with the one in your right hand, it will also burn the enemy with fire in the wound you make with it," I added. "And the other one will do the same but with electricity with the power of a small lightning bolt," I ended.

Bianca remained wide eyed and with her jaw dropped.

"You're welcome," I said when I figured out that she was too stunned to say thank you. "Well, I will do the next to last spell now," I said and snapped my fingers.

The next blue wave didn't touch her. It engulfed her so much in blue light that I couldn't see her clearly. When it was done though… I have to admit that I surpassed myself this time.

The general idea was to morph her cloths into an armor made of Stygian iron and it happen but, didn't expected that her new armor will fit so well in her.

Her chest, back, arms, legs, and neck were cover in one of the hardest metals in the world. It was black but I never imagine that a black armor like that will make her look so gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Zoë but if I wouldn't know any better I will say that Bianca became one of the soldiers of the amazons. And I will bet a hundred golden drachmas that many demigods at camp half-blood will ask her for a date if they see her like this.

Bianca looked at her outfit and smiled.

"I like it," She said.

I had to restrain myself so I didn't said so do I. Instead I told her that when she wanted to use her armor, all she needs to do is say it out loud and her cloths will morph that way.

After a moment of silence Bianca spoke.

"Percy, I can't believe I am saying this but if you had done all of this for me before I signed up to be a maiden for eternity I would have kissed you as a way to say thank you so much," She said blushing a little.

That took me off guard. Argh, first Rachel, then Zoë and now Bianca are in love with me? A love triangle is one thing but having three beautiful girls in love with you makes me wonder who will be the first one to kiss me and beg me to be his boyfriend. This will be hard.

"Hey, the sun will rise soon and I want to see the look on the faces of the others when they see me with my new outfit," Bianca said grinning.

**There you have it. I got the cloth- armor idea from demigod files. I will try to update as fast as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7: Something is wrong

Chapter 7: Something is wrong

**Well, I hope that that training from the last chapter was good enough for your taste but I have important things to say in this Author's Note so please read carefully. In future chapters Bianca will keep getting stronger and there is something I want to get clear. Since Bianca died pretty soon in the original books and she didn't battle too much I don't know a lot about her fighting style. So, I am going to make up her new fighting style. The one she will use in the Chronicles. It may change a little bit on occasions but believe me; she will use those knives a lot. In fact, that will be her main fighting style: Close combat with knives. She may use her ice arrows sometimes but it will be mainly to slow down the enemy and then finish it off with the knives. Also, this chapter will be a little short but I will return to my house without internet soon and I will only be able to go that the other town with public Wi-Fi in limited occasions. Or so I think. So, for the next two weeks, don't expect the updates to come too fast. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We shadow travel back where the other were sleeping and decided to wait until they will wake up. I looked at Bianca. Her cheeks were still slightly red and I knew why. She must still be a little embarrassed and surprised at herself for saying that she was willing to kiss me. However, her eyes showed excitement. I don't have a mind link with her like I have with Rachel but I don't need to read her mind to know that she couldn't wait until the others see her with her new Stygian iron armor. I also noticed that she decided to pull her hair in a ponytail so that her hair doesn't entangle with her armor. Speaking of her armor, it seems to glow a little with the first rays of sunlight.

I shook my head. Now she even looks more beautiful. How the Hades did I made her an extreme makeover without even knowing it?

"Percy, why are you staring at me?" Bianca asked with a small smile in her lips.

"_Oh gods, do I really look like I am staring at her?" _I asked in my head.

When no respond came, I almost sighed. Rachel used to think toward me whenever I made a question in my mind. Now I feel empty. Then I remember the topic at hand and decided to use the last spell I wanted to do on her for the night. Also, it could give me an excuse to change the subject and not answer her question.

"Well, because of all the emotions that you had felt overnight, I know that it will be hard for you to get some sleep," I started. "However, you will need your energy because if we go to the Hoover Dam today we will have a fight there," I informed her. "So, I am going to use a spell that will restore your energy like if you had slept for 15 hours," I claimed.

She seemed to like the prospect of recovering her strength in a few seconds without sleeping at all so she urged me to go on. I clapped my hands blue waves surrounded Bianca. A while later they banished as usual but Bianca seemed to look more relax.

"Wow Percy, your magic is beyond awesome," Bianca said smiling.

I, however, didn't pay her attention. I was too focused on something else. Okay, time out. What the Hades is going on? Ever since I came back to this time, I had made over ten spell and most of them required loads of energy. I should feel so insanely tired that I should have passed out hours ago. However, even with all the magic I made, I barley feel tired at all. But that doesn't make any sense. I am not complaining but I just don't get it.

The only explanation that I can think of is that, somehow, I have grown more powerful in the arts of magic very recently. Hmm, maybe Hecate has something to do with it.

My thoughts were interrupted as the other woke up. They groaned a little and rub her eyes. When they saw Bianca though, they became speechless for a moment. Thalia was the first one to recover.

"Uh, did we miss something?" She asked.

"Just a very productive night," Bianca said laughing.

**There you have it. So, that is the strange part of the chapter. Percy isn't getting as tired as he used to be when he uses magic and he doesn't know why. Mysterious isn't? Well you can make all the guesses you want but, even though I already know the real reason, the official answer won't show up I a while yet. Like I said, the next few updates might be less frequent but only time will tell.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightshade in the day

Chapter 8: Nightshade in the day

**I am sorry for the long wait but like I said, I wasn't going to have internet. Anyway, I have two important things to say in this Author's Note. The first one is that in this chapter I will put one of the awaited moments between Zoë and Percy. I hope that the ones that voted for the moment enjoy this chapter. The second thing is that I will have a massively important thing to say in the Author's Note at the bottom so make sure to read it. I think that many of you will love what that Author's Note will have to say.**

**I don't own anything except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The other listened to every word Bianca said about the training of last night in complete silence. Bianca seemed to enjoy the fact that she was telling the others that she spent the last night with me honing her skills as a demigod. When she was done, I could tell that Thalia looked jealous. Oh gods don't tell me that she meant what she said that I am more attractive. The last thing I need right now is another girl in love with me.

"Eh, Thalia," Grover said, "Is it me or are you jealous of Bianca?" He asked smirking.

She gave him an evil look after hiding a small blush.

"No," She said, "It's just that Percy enchanted a knife of Bianca so that it will stab monsters with lightning and only children of Zeus should wield that kind of weapons. I. Am. Not. Jealous. I just don't believe that it is appropriate," She said sounding very convincing.

"Well, I was just trying to ensure Bianca's survival Thalia," I said justifying myself. "And if those knives will help her survive then I don't care if Zeus will get angry at me," I said boldly.

Bianca smiled big when I said that. Thalia looked like if she found my explanation both mad and understandable. Zoë, on the other hand, was staring at Bianca. I don't have a mind link with her either but I could swear that she figured out that Bianca has a crush on me. Hmm what will she do about it?

"Well should we head to the Hoover Dam?" Grover asked.

"First I want to do something," I told them.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Zoë, if I recall correctly, you don't like the English language, right?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I hate this language; true enough," She growled. "It changes too damn often."

"Well you shouldn't worry about that anymore," I said suddenly.

Zoë blinked.

"Why would that be?" She asked me.

"Because, I will put you out of your language misery," I told her, "I will use a spell so that you can talk like a modern person."

Everyone present gasped especially Thalia and Zoë.

"Wow, and to think I thought she was a hopeless case," Thalia said causing Zoë to glare at her. "Can you really do that?" The daughter of Zeus asked.

"Yeah, just please come closer Zoë," I asked of her.

She moved in my direction a few steps and then I closed my eyes. I began focusing on my magical powers. However, I made a mistake with the spell that I hadn't done in a long time: I forgot to say "Yes magic" before launching the spell and I thought on something else.

Since I didn't slept last night I thought about sleeping and when in launched the blue waves of magic the language spell seemed to work but everyone else including Bianca fall asleep.

Zoë's eyed widen at the sight.

"Hey, Percy what did you just did?" She asked me.

Then she placed a hand in her mouth. She was actually talking like a modern person. She didn't used thy, or thou or thee.

Then, I explained her that small mistake I did with the spell. She didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, she seemed to like the fact that now we could talk privately. And so do I.

"Zoë, I want to ask you something," I told her.

"Okay, then ask," She said smiling at the fact that she just said okay.

"Before I came to this time, the quest had already started and that means that you saw the younger me," I started, "Did you gave him any hints that you knew me already?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't think so," Zoë said. "I stayed with my usual attitude around him because I noticed that he didn't know me," She said a little sad. "After all, I knew you looked older when we were in the Trojan War and that means that the you from this time hadn't travel back in time yet."

I nodded in understanding.

"But now I am here," I said smiling.

She smiled as well.

"Yes and, like I said 3000 years ago, seeing you again was worth the wait," She said and hugged me.

I hugged her back and when our faces were inches apart once more I had the biggest urge to kiss her and I knew that she wanted it too.

But if I do that she will break her oath. Then again…if I can't save her like I saved Bianca she will die by Atlas hand and that means that I will never have the chance to do it again. All right, screw it.

I snapped my fingers and a blue wave surrounded us. Now we could kiss each other and this spell won't allow the alert to warn Artemis. When I told her that, she beamed me with the shiniest smiled I had ever saw across her face.

Then, she kissed me with all the love and passion she could put in that kiss.

**There it is. It took me 52 chapters but I finally wrote that Zoë and Percy kissed for real. I hope I fulfilled the expectations of all the Percy/Zoë fans of this Chronicles. Well, here comes the important thing I wanted to say in this Author's Note. To begin with, this is kind of a gift for my regular reviewers. I decided to do what one of my favorite fanfic author does with his regular reviewers: Every fan of the Chronicles that submits 50 reviews or more gets to ask me how do you want a future chapter of my saga to be written**.

**However there are a few rules. First of all, all the reviews you had submitted from the first story to this one and for future chapters and stories of the Chronicles will count for your 50 review list. However, you can't go back to my previous story and review on every chapter I had published in which you didn't reviewed and expect that they will count because they will not.**

**Second, if what you want me to write will totally change what I have in mind for the major plotline and future chapters, I won't write it. An example for that will be that you want me to put as the girlfriend of Percy the girl that I don't have in mind. If you want me to do that, I could always write a one shot in which I will put the couple you will like.**

**Third, the one shot or chapter can't exceed 2500 words.**

**Fourth, the highest rate it can have is T. I won't write a lemon because you ask me to.**

**And fifth, if you want it with Calypso it will have to be a one shot because she won't show up until the next story. Either that, or you wait a few months until I reached the part when she will show up**

**Well, those are the rules and I hope I made myself clear. I will have to count again when I have the time but I know that one of my regular reviewers ****HotChocolate in ****Summer already has 33 reviews and that means that you just need to review on 17 more chapters and you will have 50 reviews. You should know the rest by now**

**So, more than ever…**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival

Chapter 9: Arrival

**Huge apologize for the long wait. I would have update sooner but I had to go to another state of my country for a weeding and I had other things to do. But now I am back and I will try to update as fast as possible. By the way, this chapter will be entirely from Zoë's POV. Also, the next chapter will be posted today as well, to make up for the lost time.**

**I don't own anything except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Zoë's POV**

At last. I had to wait three thousand years but I am finally kissing Percy.

I had been longing for this moment for so long. After Hercules betrayed me, I lost faith in love. But Percy is different. He will never betray me. I know that now. Besides, I love Percy more than I ever love Hercules.

I know that, by kissing Percy, I am breaking my oath even if Artemis can't get the information because of a spell. However, to be honest, I had been tired of following that oath for a long time. In fact, ever since I met Percy in the past.

Nevertheless, even if I grew tired of that oath thousands of years ago, I had never broken my oath because of two reasons. The first one is because Artemis is like a mother to me and I didn't want to disappoint her to say the least. The other reason was because Percy told me that we will meet again and I wanted to be with him when the time comes.

So, in a way, I had been faithful to Percy for three millennia.

I almost laugh. How many gods can say something like that?

Suddenly, Percy broke away.

"I may not have waited as long as you have but I had been dying to do that for a long time," He told me with a satisfied expression in his face.

I smiled.

"Well Zoë, despite the fact that I will love to keep kissing you like there is no tomorrow, I have to wake up the others so that we go to the Hoover Dam," Percy explained.

I sighed. He was right but I will love to do just the same.

"And, by the way, since I am guessing that you don't want the others to find out that we love each other then how about we remain quiet about it?" Percy suggested

Then he snapped his finger and after the usual blue waves the others woke up startled and gasping for air.

"What the heck just happened?" Bianca asked.

Then Percy explained them about the small magical mistake of mine and that I didn't fall asleep too because I was making another spell on her.

"Then now you can talk speak like a modern person miss behind the times?" Thalia asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

They gasped, probably because they had never heard me said yeah.

"Your magic can make wonders Percy," Grover said impressed.

"Thanks but we should head to the Hoover Dam now," He said.

"Okay, in which direction is it?" Thalia asked.

"No need for that; we are not traveling on foot," Percy stated.

Everyone except Bianca looked confused.

"You mean…?"

"Yes," Percy told her.

"Am I missing something here?" Thalia asked.

"Well Bianca learned how to do shadow travel last night thanks to me, so Bianca will you mind?" Percy asked.

"Not at all," She said smiling.

"Wait, are you going to shadow travel us all to the Hoover Dam?" I asked Bianca surprised.

"Yeah so please grab your hands with me and the ones left out grab your hands with someone else but don't break the chain," Bianca told us.

We all nodded. I grabbed Bianca's right hand and not Percy's because I am pretending. I am not sure how long I could keep doing it though, since I had been doing it for three thousand years; not to mention that it will be harder with Percy around.

Percy grabbed the other hand of Bianca and Thalia's hand as well. I could have sworn that both of them stared at Percy for a moment or two but I am not sure. Grover grabbed the other hand of Thalia.

Then, Bianca closed her eyes and a black shadow engulfed us. Before we could process it, we were in the largest construction project in America.

"Wow, that was fast," Thalia said.

The others agreed.

"Well, listen carefully," Percy told us, "I am supposed to go to that place," He said pointing at the opposite side of the balcony. "That will be where I will talk to Rachel but before I must go to the lake," He said. "In the meantime, you are supposed to go to the dam snack bar and order burritos," He added.

Grover cracked up a smile and the others began to make comments about dam things. Percy looked relieved by the comments so I am guessing that we were supposed to make those comments. I chuckled when I understood why they were laughing. Then I frowned. If Bianca was supposed to die in the junkyard of the gods then she isn't supposed to be here and say funny things. Oh well, I guess that the mood around us would be worse if she would have died.

"Wait why do you need to go to the lake?" Bianca asked me.

Suddenly, we all heard what sounded like a cow saying "Moooo".

"Because of that," Percy said.

**There you have it and I hope you liked this chapter. By the way, I suggest you to review in this chapter and all the ones coming after it if you want to get to the 50 reviews to get the gift. Also the next chapter should be in the website by the in a few minutes top I guess unless it doesn't allow me to publish it immediately in a row. At any rate it will be posted soon and it will be by far the longest chapter published in this sequel so far.**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected chat

Chapter 10: Unexpected chat

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I was planning to make Rachel show up in this chapter but then I reread the Hoover Dam chapter of The Titan's Curse and a different plot for this chapter came to my head. Soon enough, you will found out why I decided to put that name for this chapter. By the way, several questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

"Was that a cow?" Bianca asked.

"A bull actually," I said.

"Okay, two questions," Thalia said. "First of all, what is a bull doing here? And second, why do you need to talk to him?"

"Well, the bull came here because is a Greek monster kind of bull that can travel magically from a body of water to another," I answered. "And I need to talk to him because Luke is after him and he is trying to get my help," I stated.

Thalia blinked.

"What will Luke want with a bull?" She asked confused.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"That is the monster Artemis was hunting," I declared.

There was a tense silence after I said that.

"I don't get it; Lady Artemis was hunting a monster bull?" Zoë asked like if she heard wrong.

"Yeah," I said.

"Hmm, I was expecting something a little more threatening," Bianca said.

"At first, so did I," I admitted. "However believe me when I tell you that this bull is a bigger threat to the gods than Typhon himself," I told them.

Everyone gasped.

"How is that possible?" Grover asked nervous.

I shook my head.

"I don't have time to explain so I will do it later," I said. "Just do what I told you and keep your weapons close because many of those skeleton warriors will attack us soon," I added and head to the lake.

Soon enough I found the lake and the serpent bull was in front of me. It looked at me surprised like if he recognized me but was expecting me to look different. I don't really blame him; I do look different.

"Yes, I know you are surprised but I assure you that it's still me," I told him. "Right now I can't go with you but we will meet again in California. Is that fine with you?" I asked him.

"Moooo" He answered.

"I will take that as a yes," I said. "See you soon," I added and left the lake.

I was heading to the balcony when I stopped my tracks. I saw a woman talking in a wide room to a group of tourists and… she had grey eyes.

I shook my head. How it didn't occur to me? I know that we are not supposed to chat directly in this time and place but I could really use her help.

After I clapped my hands, every single tourist in the room around her fell asleep.

She looked surprised for a minute but when I came closer and she looked at me, I think I did something that doesn't happen often: I made the goddess of wisdom widen her eyes.

"Hello Athena," I said as politely as possible.

"The Jackson from the future," She muttered. "Tell me why exactly you are in this time," She demanded.

"Well the time travel you made allowed Rachel and me to travel pretty far in time but I am afraid it wasn't far enough," I told her. "I still have two more years left to travel," I stated.

"I see," She said.

Then she made a pause and looked at me closer.

"You lied to us, Jackson," Athena sentenced.

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked.

"You told us that the prophecy made about you said that you will defeat Kronos but you never said that there is also the possibility that you will destroy us," She explained herself.

"Yeah, about that," I started, "I only said it because I was pretty sure that if I told you the whole truth you will either kill Rachel and me or stuck us in the past," I said to justify myself. "And tell me the truth Athena, if you would have been in my position would you had done the same thing?" I asked her.

After a moment of consideration she spoke again.

"It would have been the wisest option for me, so yes I would have done the same thing," Athena admitted. "By the way, I don't see Rachel around with you," She pointed out.

"She was kidnapped," I said angry.

Athena looked alarmed.

"By who?"

"I have no idea," I said getting even angrier. "When we were almost in this time, something grabbed her during the time travel and I hadn't seen her since," I explained.

"What about that psychic link you too have?" She said

"It isn't working either…wait how did you knew about that?" I said frowning.

Athena bit her lower lip.

"I know it was against you privacy Percy but we had to get all the information you had about the Trojan War from your mind so that we could know what to write in the Iliad to prevent massive alterations in history," She said.

"I was expecting you to say something like that since I knew that the Iliad doesn't mention me," I stated. "But tell me aside from that did you do something to my friends?" I asked her.

Now she looked ashamed.

"I am sorry Percy but we had to erase the memories of all the Greek survivors that knew about you and that included the Greek kings," She explained.

I sighed.

"I don't like it but I guess it's too late to do something about it," I said resigning myself.

"Indeed," Athena said. "The only persons that we didn't erase their memories were Achilles and Oenone because they fall in love with your intervention and Patroclus since he will be around the new couple a lot," She informed. "Nevertheless, we made them all swore on the River Styx that they won't reveal to anyone that you and Rachel are from the future.

I sighed in relief. At least my best friend of that time remembered me.

Then an idea seemed to cross her face judging by her expression.

"Percy, since are from the future then you must know who is that so call general, how did he kidnapped Artemis, and who is the monster he was hunting," The goddess of wisdom stated.

"Yes, I do," I confirmed. "The general is Atlas and he kidnapped Artemis by forcing her to hold the sky for him," I explained first.

Her eyes widen again.

"And the monster?" She asked.

I took a deep breath.

"The Ophiotaurus," I whispered.

Now I made something even harder. I made her gasp.

"To say that this is bad will be an understatement," Athena said.

"Don't worry too much," I said reassuringly, "When I did this quest the first time we managed to stop the Titans from sacrificing it," I explained. "If I did it before, I will do it again."

"All right, if you think you can do it again then by all means do it but don't ruin everything, okay?" Athena told me.

"Fine," I replied.

"By the way, had you change an important factor in history ever since you came here?" She asked me.

"Well I saved a demigod that was supposed to die in the quest according to a prophesy," I explained.

Her eyes widen again.

"You prevented a prophesy from coming true once more?" Athena asked like if she heard wrong.

I nodded.

Athena shook her head in disbelief.

"This is not natural Percy and deep down you must now it," Athena said. "Fate should be impossible to tamper with and yet you are able to do it," She remarked.

"Maybe it is because the fates didn't expect me to time travel and since my presence can change everything in a different way, that's the result," I claimed.

"Percy," Athena said nearly in a whisper, "If that girl was supposed to die then maybe we should get the job done and do it ourselves," She said.

I shook my head.

"I made a promise to her brother to keep her safe and I couldn't keep it the first time," I revealed her. "Besides, I can guarantee you that she and her brother will be extremely powerful half-bloods and they will be valuable allies in the war," I assured her.

"And what makes you say that?" Athena asked me.

I took a deep breath.

"Both of them are children of Hades," I sentenced.

She gasped again.

"Hades broke the oath as well?" She asked angry.

"Not really," I said.

Then I explained the entire story about them and the Lotus Hotel Casino.

Athena shook her head.

"How could Hades keep this from us?" The goddess of wisdom asked herself more than me.

"Perhaps he was worried that you will try to kill them both," I suggested. "But don't worry," I said. "Bianca is the oldest among the two of them and by the time I return to my right time she will be only 14," I explained. "Besides, I doubt that she will be the one of the prophesy because the war is at its peak in my time," I added.

"What about Thalia that is about to turn sixteen very soon?" Athena asked curious.

"Leave that to me; I have a plan already," I said mysteriously.

There is no way I will let her join the hunt again. She will throw her life away.

"And how old are you?" Athena asked me.

I sighed.

"As long as I have the Percy of this time inside my body, my age is stuck in the limbo but when I have to get him out before I return to the future I will start aging again and I am supposed to turn sixteen in less than 24 hours," I told her.

Athena looked troubled. Then she looked like if she was considering something. Then she materialized something out of thin air. It was a golden cup with…

"Is that Ambrosia?" I asked.

"Yes," She confirmed. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't do this but considering that you still have things to do before you go to the future and that there is also the possibility that you will be the key to our survival I will make an exception," The goddess of wisdom said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"The food of the gods will kill you if you consumed too much of it," Athena remind me. "However, if I add to the mix a special potion that I made myself, you will stop aging for two whole weeks after you get the other Percy out of your body," She explained.

My eyes were the ones that widen this time.

"You are going to make me immortal for two weeks?" I asked her surprised.

"Others can still kill you," She warned me, "But other than that yes," She said. "Oh and I swear on the River Styx that I am not trying to kill you with this drink," She added.

After nothing happened I knew she was telling the truth. So, I took the cup and drank all of it.

"Well, before you leave there are two more things I want you to know," Athena said.

"What?"

"The first one is that Penthesilea sends you greetings," She said.

I gasped.

"The Amazon queen?" I asked.

She nodded.

"But wasn't she supposed to die thousands of years ago?" I asked her.

"Not if she joined the hunt," Athena said. "She is the second in command of the huntresses of Artemis after Zoë but she still allows the queen to check up on her people every once in a while," She told me. "Also, she told me that if I ever saw you again to thank you for saving her people."

"Oh that's' right, since I saved the amazons their civilization is still alive," I realized. "Where do they have their city?" I asked her.

"In The labyrinth of Daedalus," Athena declared. "They live underground there," She stated.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What was the second thing you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"That if you already know who is the monster, who is the general, and the location of Artemis, you could ask Nereus something else entirely," Athena said. "Like who kidnapped Rachel, for instance," She added.

"Hmm, that is a good idea," I agreed.

However I didn't said out loud that if I did found Nereus I will catch his twice so that I find out why I am not getting so tired after using magic.

"Well I have other things to do Athena, like meeting the Rachel from this time so that she remembers the me from this time in a year," I said.

Athena fixed her eyes on me.

"Then go and do at the very least most of what you are supposed to do," Athena ordered. "And Percy, if you think that you can fix a mistake that could help us in the war then by all means fix it but don't get yourself killed in this time, please," She said worried. "We have no idea of what consequences that could bring to the future if you die in a time you are supposed to live."

I nodded in understanding. After I wake up the tourists with another spell, I moved forward. In the way there I found some skeleton warriors and I went to the opposite side of the balcony.

Then it hit me. The Rachel of this time is supposed to see the younger me. Thinking fast, I made a spell so that I will look exactly like the me from this time.

Then, I heard someone very familiar blowing her nose behind my back.

**There you have it. I hope you liked this chapter. I answered several question in it didn't I? Anyway, I might update in a few days but only time will tell. **

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11: A younger Rachel

Chapter 11: A younger Rachel

**Okay, I hope you liked the last two chapters. In this one the Rachel of fourteen years old will show up. I will have to write most of the dialog they exchange during The Titan's Curse but this chapter will have its original stuff** **as well. Oh and I will restart the poll. The Author's Note at the bottom will tell you why so make sure to read it.**

**Like always, I don't own anything except for the plotline. You should know it by know.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The moment I heard her blowing her nose behind my back, I did what I had to do. I slashed riptide in her direction but it didn't hurt her because she is a mortal. When she dropped her Kleenex startled, she started talking.

"Oh my god!" My good friend Rachel shouted. "Do you always kill people when they blow their nose?" She asked me.

I barley paid attention to the question though. I was staring at her hiding a smile of relief. I was watching Rachel again even though the one from the future has been kidnapped. I had an urge to hug her and make a spell to cure her cold. But I knew I shouldn't do it. Then I tried to reach her mind but nothing happened. It must be because she hadn't eaten that golden strawberry yet.

Then, I said what I was supposed to say.

"You're mortal!" I said.

She looked at me like if I just said something very obvious.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Of course I am mortal! How did you get that sword past security?"

Even though I knew why she could see my sword, I played dumb.

"I didn't… Wait, you can see it's a sword?"

She rolled her emerald green eyes.

"Well, it's either a sword or the biggest toothpick in the world," She said. "And why didn't it hurt me? I mean not that I am complaining. Who are you? And whoa, what is that you are wearing? Is it made of lion fur?"

I almost chuckled when she started to ask questions so fast again. Then, I said my next line.

"You don't see a sword," I told Rachel even though I knew that controlling the mist wouldn't work on her. "It's just a ballpoint pen."

She blinked.

"Um… no. It's a sword weirdo."

"Who are you?" I asked her even though I knew who she was.

She huffed indignantly. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Now are you going to answer my questions or should I scream for security?"

"No!" I said. "I mean, I'm kind of in a hurry. I'm in trouble."

"In a hurry or in trouble?" She asked me.

"Um, sort of both." I said like I was supposed to and wait for her to look over my shoulder and see the skeletons.

Soon enough she did and yell told me to go to the bathroom after her eyes widened.

I went there without thinking it twice. From the bathroom I heard the entire conversation she had the skeletons and the lie she said so that they will look for me someplace else. When the skeletons left, she opened the door.

"All clear, but you better hurry." She added.

She looked very scared.

"I owe you one Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I told her.

"What were those things?" She asked. "They looked like…"

"Skeletons?" I suggested.

She nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favor," I said. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

I wished I could do more for her but I knew that I had to leave soon.

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"Percy…" I started to say. Then, the skeletons turned around like they were supposed to. "Gotta go!"

"What kind of name is Percy Gotta go?" I heard her yell but I bolted for the exit.

Eventually I reached the dam snack bar. I would have chuckled again if I hadn't 11 undead warriors chasing after me.

That was when it hit me. Ugh, why didn't I saw it before I decided to change history again? Now that I spoke to Athena she never really said to the tourists, while I was hearing, the hint that the statues will come to life if Thalia prays to her father. That means that the automatons won't help us reach our destination. Well, I guess we will have to shadow travel all the way to San Francisco. I am glad I managed to save Bianca.

Eventually I found the others with their burritos in their hand. However, they didn't look as relaxed as the last time I saw them in this place. Their weapons were below the table in their laps.

"Okay listen," I told them once they saw me, "Eleven of those skeleton warriors are about to attack us."

Thalia and Zoë muttered an ancient greek curse. Then they took grabbed their weapons and stood up.

I shook my head.

"What?" Grover asked.

"There are too many of them, they can't die easily, and we can't escape the way we were supposed to because I changed history again," I explained. "The only way we will get rid of them for good is that Bianca controls the dead energy that allows them to rise as undead and take it away so that they burst in flames," I said.

After a few gasps everyone looked at Bianca. She looked surprised for a moment but then an idea seemed to cross her face.

"I have a better idea," She said. "Don't follow me," She added and moved a few yards forward.

After putting her hair back in a ponytail she muttered something and her cloths morphed into her Stygian iron armor. A few seconds later all the skeletons were in front of her. They were about to rise their weapons before Bianca yelled something that we didn't expected she will yell.

"Stop!" She yelled.

Like if the skeletons were in a trance, they stopped moving their weapons. We didn't expected that either. Usually, when monsters attack us they never stop just because we tell them to stop.

"I am Bianca di Angelo, a daughter of Hades," She said loud and clear.

Suddenly, all the skeletons did something that surprised us even more: They bowed before Bianca.

"I order you to stop attacking me and my friends," Bianca commanded. "I also order you to go back to your general and act like if nothing happened and if we cross paths again anytime soon you help us in a battle against Kronos forces. Did I made myself clear?" She asked.

The skeletons nodded and leave us alone.

There was an absolute silence after the scene that wasn't supposed to happen, happen. Then, I started clapping.

"Bianca for once you have impressed me," I said smiling.

She smiled me back.

"I thought that if things get bad we should have back up and if those skeletons will follow my orders without hesitation, since Hades is my father, I thought it will be a good idea to have their support," Bianca explained.

Zoë Thalia and Grover looked at Bianca in amazement.

"Well what are we supposed to do know?" Bianca asked me.

"We are supposed to fly to San Francisco is flying automatons but now we won't be able to because I messed up with history again," I said. "Tell you about it later," I added when I saw the looks in their faces.

"So what should we do?" Thalia asked.

"Well mighty daughter of Hades," I said chuckling, "Will you mind to shadow travel us all to San Francisco?"

Bianca beamed me with a smile.

"Not at all," She said.

Then we did the same thing we did the last time we shadow travel. We grabbed each other hands until we were all connected by physical contact.

Then, we were engulfed in the shadows.

**I hope you like this chapter. I am noticing that I am enjoying writing about Bianca for some reasons. Oh and ****poseidon262**** about the last review you posted, i already have plans for the next story about that particular topic and the prophecy to so don't worry. **

**About the poll, I will have to restart it because moments with Calypso, Rachel and Annabeth will have to wait until the next story and I received many votes for those three. So, I will restart it. Same poll but with only Zoë, Bianca and Thalia as choices. I know that I already put the awaited kiss between Percy and Zoë but believe me when I tell you that I know what I am doing. After this story there are two more left and many things in store for the main characters so just vote for who you will really want to have the moment with.**

**Review and vote!**


	12. Chapter 12: Setting the scene

Chapter 12: Setting the scene

**Here comes the next chapter. It's very short in comparison to most but is kind of a setting the scene chapter. The next three and possibly four will have something to do with how this chapter will develop. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Oh and, I know that I made several mistakes in the last chapter but I was in a rush when I had the chance to publish it so I never really double check it. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We were in the shadow travel's darkness for a few seconds and suddenly we were in San Francisco. The city looked as nice as the last time I saw it. With our arrival, the clouds followed us and rain started to fell in the city thanks to my spell. That wasn't supposed to happen but at least that will ensure Bianca's survival in this place.

The others stared amazed at the city. A few seconds ago they were in the biggest dam of America and now they were in another city many miles from there. I laughed. Shadow travel is great.

"Well Percy, what are we supposed to do now?" Zoë asked.

"Well we are supposed to… wait what time is it?" I asked frowning.

"11:50 A.M," Bianca said.

I muttered an ancient Greek curse.

"What is it?" Thalia asked me.

"Eh, the thing is that we are not supposed to do anything important until at least 6:00 P.M. of today. However, we arrived here faster than we were supposed to because of the shadow travel," I explained. "So, I am guess that we have the afternoon off to do whatever we want." I said.

The others looked at one another. Clearly, they weren't expecting to have ragtime during the quest but now we have nearly 6 hours of it.

"So we can hang out in the city for all that time?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, and I will really want to have some lunch," I confessed.

The others looked hungry as well.

"How about we go to a food court in a shopping mall and eat whatever we want?" I proposed. "Besides, I hadn't eaten modern food in a while."

The others ended up agreeing. Eventually we went to the nearest food court in the top floor of a mall. Then, I remember something.

"Hey, Thalia now that I remember, you owe me a hamburger," I told her.

She blinked.

"I do?" She asked.

"Well, you will in about a year and a half but we never really had the chance to eat it together so how about we do it now?" I suggested.

It wasn't a lie though. After we retrieved the sword of Hades she promised me to eat a hamburger with her but Artemis called her and we never had the chance to eat it.

Then she smiled.

"Okay sure," Thalia said.

"Well, Grover and Zoë, there is a good coffee shop to the left side of the food court and Bianca in case you are in the mood to eat burritos since you couldn't eat yours in the Hoover Dam you can buy one there," I pointed out.

When I mention the coffee, Grover started running faster than a celestial bronze arrow in mid-air. I laughed. He still thinks that Pan likes coffee. Zoë followed him eventually and Bianca went to order a burrito. Then Thalia and I went to order hamburgers in the Mac Donald's.

When our order was ready, we sat alone in a table. After moment of staring, Thalia spoke.

"Percy, is there a reason of why you wanted us to separate from the group?" She asked me.

"Actually yes," I told her.

"What is it then?" The daughter of Zeus asked me.

"There are a few things I wanted to talk to you about and I rather to talk about them privately."

**There it is. The next chapter will be a Thalia/Percy chapter. I already got three votes last time I checked so yeah. Besides, even though Zoë has more votes than Thalia, I noticed that I hadn't paid much attention to her in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sky and sea

Chapter 13: Sky and sea

**The Thalia/Percy chapter is here. I hope you enjoy it. Soon enough you will find out what Percy wanted to talk Thalia about. By the way, this chapter will be entirely from Thalia's POV.**

**I don't own anything except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review and vote!**

**Thalia's POV**

I was curious. So far, Percy had only been with Bianca alone as far as I am aware and it was to help her survive. Now, I was the one alone with him. I wanted to know if he was going to tell me something about my future so I remained quiet until he decided to talk.

"First of all," Percy began, "I wanted to apologize."

"Huh? For what?" I asked him confused.

"Remember that I said that I changed history again back in the Hoover Dam and that was why we couldn't escape the way we were supposed to?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, the thing is that you were supposed to pray to your father and this time he will answer your prayer," He said surprising me.

I was dumbstruck, something that rarely happens to me. My dad was actually going to listen to me and help me? I felt both happy and mad now. I felt happy because now I know that my dad can actually care about me and mad because that never really happen because Percy had to interfere. Then, again Percy might had good reasons so I just let it go.

"Anything else?" I asked him.

"Well I wanted to talk about your future," Percy told me.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Does that has anything to do with the fact that I will turn sixteen in two days?" I asked.

"Yes and tell me, do you already have a plan to escape the prophecy?" Percy asked me while looking at me in the eyes.

I gulped.

"Well, is against all my instincts and it will make me look like hypocrite but I was thinking about joining the hunters of Artemis," I whispered.

Then it hit me.

"But you already know that right?" I asked him. "I am supposed to join them in the near future?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Percy said. "However, I am not going to let you make the same mistake twice," He said determined.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Thalia, I know you," Percy said, "You may not be crazy about boys but I know that you don't hate them. If you join the hunt you will just throw your life away. The other huntress will brain wash you. If you manage to survive the war, don't you want to have a family?" Percy asked me.

I gasped. He was right in everything he said. I don't hate boys. In fact, I found many very attractive. Like this Percy; for instance. Gods, why did he have to be so handsome when he got older? I never considered the Percy of this time as more than a friend but with this one I wouldn't mind at all to kiss his lips and find out how they taste like. I almost laugh. If Percy would became my boyfriend that will seriously piss off both of our godly parents.

Anyway, he is also right about the fact that if I join the hunt, my attitude toward boys will probably change drastically. And, even though I doubt that I will survive the war, if I did I would like to have a family. So, I do will throw my life away if I join the hunt. No family. No love.

"Percy," I said, "You are absolutely right but honestly, what choice do I have?" I asked him helpless. "I don't want to be the one of the prophecy and that is the only way I can think of to avoid that."

"That is the only way you know to avoid that but not the only way _I _know," Percy told me.

I blinked.

"Well, if you know another way, then I am all ears," I said.

"I know a spell that can make it possible," Percy said.

"Jeez, you have a spell for everything?" I asked him.

"Well I may be able to do almost anything with my branch of magic but in the Grimoire there are instructions I need to follow for some spells, like ingredients for instance," Percy explained. "There are two ingredients I need to make the spell I want to make for you: One is an uncommon astronomical event and the other one is that, instead of just thinking what I want to do, I need to chant what I want to do in the old tongue; the one that is before the gods," Percy told me.

I gasped again.

"You can speak the old tongue?" I asked him surprised.

"That is the official language of my branch of magic and Hecate put a spell on me so that I could learn the entire language instantly," Percy explained. "Each spell of my branch of magic that needs to be chant out loud will need to be spoken in the old tongue and not in ancient greek."

"Okay and what about the astronomical event you need?" I asked him.

"The winter solstice will be enough," Percy said. "You see, some magicians like me can absorb energy from different celestial events to fuel their magical powers," Percy said. "Examples for those events are solstices, full moons, lunar or solar eclipses; though the rarer the better, and best of all, comets."

I was impressed. I had no idea that Percy could gain power that way.

"All right, you had already explained to me what you need but what exactly are you going to do to me?" I asked him a little nervous.

"I am going to make a spell during the winter solstice, when you are just one day away from turning sixteen, that will automatically age you two days," Percy explained to me. "So after I am done, you will officially be sixteen years and one day old," He added grinning.

I stood up shocked.

"So, if I am sixteen years and one day old I will skip the prophecy age requirement?" I asked with happiness in my voice.

Percy nodded.

The next thing happened in pure impulse. I hugged Percy so hard that I almost cracked his ribs.

"Oh Percy, thank you so much!" I shouted happy.

"You don't need to thank me Thalia," Percy said while hugging me back.

**There you have it. You weren't expecting that solution, huh? I also manage to explain more about the nature of Percy's magic. However, let me tell you that in the next story a lot more will be explained. **

**Well, I hope that the Thalia fans enjoyed the chapter. So, the next few chapters will be shorter but they will have its intense moments, I can guarantee you that. The main theme of the next chapter will be that Bianca and Zoë will be alone for a while. What will Zoë want to talk to her about? Well good news is that you won't have to wait a lot because I am publishing that chapter today as well!**

**Review and vote! **


	14. Chapter 14: Huntress chat

Chapter 14: Huntress chat

**Here comes the next chapter like I promised. It's short but that way I manage to update two chapters today. Anyway, in it, Zoë and Bianca will have a private conversation. You will find out about what soon enough but I bet that you already guessed what it will be about.**

**I don't own anything except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Bianca's POV**

After I finished my burrito Zoë came to my table and sat in it. My table was located at a corner of the food court so there weren't mortals close to us. As long as we didn't yelled I doubt that anybody will hear us.

"What is it Zoë?" I asked her.

"Bianca, there is something I want to talk to you about," She said.

"Okay," I said while noticing that she was still talking like a modern person.

"Please, be straight with me," Zoë said sounding serious, "Do you love Percy?"

I jumped at the question. Blast it. That alone answered the question by judging her expression so I decided to tell her the truth.

"Yes, I do," I said meaning every word. "He did things that a week ago I would have considered as impossible to saved my life; he has been so nice with me; he has gave me many presents to ensure my survival; he trained me to develop my demigod powers and… he is so handsome," I told her.

Zoë stared at me for a while. Her expression was emotionless. Then she said something that caught me off guard.

"I don't blame you."

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked without understanding.

"I mean that I don't blame you for falling in love with him," Zoë stated. "I have noticed that this Percy does have that effect on girls," She added.

I gasped. No way… could she mean…?

"Zoë, don't tell me that you love him as well," I asked her wide eyed.

She sighed.

"Yes, I do," Zoë confirmed.

"Wow, I certainly didn't see that coming," I said.

Then I thought about something.

"Did you fall in love with him when you were in the Trojan War?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"You see Bianca, I should know better than anyone that a huntress of Artemis shouldn't love anyone but I just can't get Percy out of my head," Zoë told me. "The last time I saw him in the past, he told me that we will meet again in 3000 years so I had waited and waited to see Percy again so that I can be together with him. So, I would be a hypocrite if I would get mad at you for falling in love," Zoë said.

I was silent for a while but I was starting to feel a little jealous.

"However, even after such a long time to wait, I may not be able to be with him," Zoë said sadly.

Then it hit me.

"You think that the one that will perish by a parent's hand will be you?" I asked her surprised.

"If the general is who I think it is, then yes," She said. "My father is Atlas and he is one of the most powerful Titans."

My jaw dropped but then an idea cross my mind.

"Don't worry Zoë, if that is going to happen then Percy knows about it and he will save you just like he saved me," I said.

"I would like to believe that but my father is totally immortal and not even Percy can kill him to stop that from happening," Zoë said absently.

"Like I said don't worry, I am sure he will think of something," I told her.

Zoë sighed.

"I hope so, and Bianca?"

"Yes?" I asked her.

"I know that we love the same man but, all the same, thank you for caring about me and being such a good friend," Zoë said.

I smiled.

"You're welcome Zoë."

**There it is. I supposed I get you wondering, eh? Will Zoë survive or not? And if she survives then how will she do it? Read to find out.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Nature talk

Chapter 15: Nature talk

**Well, the next chapter is here. This time I decided write a private conversation between Grover and Percy. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Grover's POV**

Coffee is good. I never really thought about it too much until I felt the presence of Pan. It's got to be the coffee, it's got to be. Right now I don't feel Pan but maybe it is because we are close to a Titan's capital city. Pan never liked Titans.

The wild is in pain. Every day is worse. I have to find Pan. He is the only one that can save nature. Ever since the Satyrs were needed to find new half-bloods, I couldn't continue my search for Pan. That is driving me nuts, if I am not already.

Not long after I finished the coffee, I dropped the cup when I thought of something. The Percy around us is from the future. Then, if I will manage to find Pan in a span of two years Percy must know about it.

I stood up and ran toward Percy's table. It took all of my self-control not to yell "FOOOOOOOD!" in the way there.

By the time I got there, Thalia was leaving the table to go to the restroom. My mind was focused on one thing in particular but I could have sworn that a few seconds ago before she was hugging Percy. Ah well, it was probably just my imagination.

Percy saw me reached the table and told me to sit down. When I did, I started talking.

"Percy I want to ask you a few things," I said.

"Let me guess, you want to ask me if you are supposed to find Pan in the future?" Percy told me.

I nodded.

"Well, then the answer is yes," Percy answered.

I doubt I had ever smiled so big in my life. YES! I WILL FIND PAN! HURRAH!

"Grover, I know you are excited and you are right to be but will you please let me continue?" Percy asked.

"Okay," I said still very happy.

"First if all, I can't tell you where you will find him," Percy said.

My smile faded.

"Why?" I cried.

"Because if I do, you will head to the place where he is before you are supposed, not to mention that the place where you will find him is very dangerous," Percy warned me. "But don't worry too much because your dream will be come true: You will be the lucky satyr to find Pan.

I smiled again.

Then, I noticed something strange. Since Percy and I share an emphatic link, I can usually feel his emotions. But, I wasn't focusing in his emotions. I noticed that he had another presence in his mind. It was very faint but I could tell that the connection that Percy had with the other mind a while ago was way more powerful than the emphatic link we have. In fact, I doubt that any emphatic link in history has been that powerful. Two different minds don't get that connected easily.

"Percy, who else is in your head?" I asked him.

Percy looked startled for a moment but then he seemed to have remembered that we share an emphatic link.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you but, before I went to the Trojan War, Hecate gave me a magical strawberry that will allowed me to have an strong mind connection with someone else," Percy explained.

"Oh," I just said.

Then it hit me.

"Did you give that strawberry to that girl Rachel when you were in the Trojan War?" I asked him

Percy nodded.

"I thought it will be a good idea in case we got separated but it turned out into much more than that," Percy said in deep thought. "With that link, we could talk telepathically no matter how far we were from each other. We could see what the other was seeing. We could share dreams. We could exchange energy. I could see into her soul and she could see mine. And I must say that our friendship grew because of that link," Percy admitted.

Now I was a lot more surprised. Certainly, no emphatic link can do all of that.

"Is that why you got so angry when you told us she was kidnapped?" I asked him

He nodded.

"Well if you already know the outcomes of this quest, then just ask Nereus who took her so that you can find her," I suggested.

Percy's expression didn't change so I was guessing that he already had that in mind. Then, he looked at his watch that Tyson gave him.

"Well, it's 1:00 P.M and that means we still have 5 hours of free time," Percy said and went to the table where Bianca and Zoë were.

**There it is. I hope you liked it. Well, in the next chapter Percy and Zoë will hang out in San Francisco. Yep, another Percy/Zoë moment. And just so you know, I had never been in San Francisco and I hadn't studied much about it since I am not from the United States. So, I might end up making up some places where the characters will go to spend the afternoon.**

**Review and vote!**


	16. Chapter 16: My fortune

Chapter 16: My fortune

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I decided to take a break from writing because my summer vacations end in 9 days and I wanted to enjoy them more. But, now I am back and I will try to update at least 3 times before my vacations finish. Also, I want to thank HotChocolate in Summer for giving me ideas about places in San Francisco that I could use in this story. I decided that this chapter will take place in one of the places that you suggest me: Chinatown. So, I want to dedicate this chapter to HotChocolate in Summer. By the way, even if this chapter takes place before they meet Nereus, it will be very important. In fact, it may be one of the most important chapters I had ever written for the chronicles so far. Oh, and a Percy/Zoë moment will take place at the beginning but the most important part of the chapter will be when she will separate from the group.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Zoë's POV**

When Percy approached our table, Bianca and I smiled at the same time.

"What is it Percy?" I asked.

"Well, we have still a few hours to kill before meeting Nereus so I thought that maybe we can go to the Chinatown to hang out," Percy said.

Bianca and I took a glance each other once.

"Fine," We said at once.

"Great," He answered. "I already tell that to Thalia and Grover and they are waiting for use outside the Mall so let's go," He urged.

We followed him outside and when we encountered the others we headed toward Chinatown. We walked for about 15 minutes until we got there. There were many shops selling Chinese things like tea, fireworks and many other stuff that I didn't knew their name but looked interesting. Anyway, Thalia, Grover and Bianca seemed to like the place a lot and separate from the group to go to an exhibition of Chinese acrobats. That left Percy and me alone in the street.

"Percy is that particular spell still on?" I asked him.

He seemed to get the hint that I was asking if the spell that he used to prevent Artemis from finding out if I broke her oath was still in effect. He nodded.

I smiled and kissed him. Like I expected, he kissed me back. I warped my arms around his neck as the kiss became more passionate. Then, my eyes snapped open and I broke away when I felt something.

Maybe Percy is a magician but he is not a Satyr and he doesn't have my sense abilities so he didn't felt it the way I did.

A powerful demigod was in the store in front of the place where we were making out. It was an old fortune cookie shop.

"Is something wrong Zoë?" Percy asked me.

"No, it's just that I am not used to this kind of things," I said only saying half of the truth. "I think I need some time to think alone. Could you go watch that exhibition with the others?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure but call me if you get into trouble," He said and walk toward the crowd.

I opened the door and entered the store.

There were a bunch of herbs in most of the reception room and that's stroke me as odd. Then, I focused my attention on the woman in front of me. Yes, I said woman. She is an adult demigoddess. Hmm, I don't see many of those around the country. Most of the demigods never reach adulthood.

She was in her mid-twenties or so I thought. She had brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. She wasn't very tall but she wasn't too short either. She was dressed in a green old fashioned Chinese dress with some symbols that I didn't understood. What caught my attention more though, was that she didn't looked Chinese at all. Maybe it was because she looks more like her godly parent than her mortal parent.

Then, she started to talk to me.

"I had been waiting for you daughter of Atlas," She said.

I thought she was an enemy because she knew who my parent was so I took out my two double edge daggers.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked her getting my guard up.

"Like I said, I had been waiting for you," She repeated. "I had seen it in the future."

I was surprised at her words. She saw me coming in a vision or something? I need answers.

"Explain yourself," I demanded.

"Well, first of all, I am aware that you know that I am a demigoddess so let me introduce myself," She said, "I am Alice a daughter of Hecate."

Now I was a shocked. She is daughter of the goddess of magic? The one that gave Percy his amazing spell book?

"Okay, so let me guess," I started, "Since you are the daughter of the goddess of magic you can use magic and you used a spell to predict my arrival?" I guessed.

She nodded.

"Something like that," She admitted. "I can use many spells with the magical herbs you see around in this store but the branch of magic that I am specialized is divination; the art of revealing the secrets that the future holds.

I was impressed. So that is another branch of magic. Then I paid attention to her again when she started talking.

"I am interested in you," Alice said.

I blinked.

"In me?" I asked confused.

"Yes because you are someone whose fate changes a lot," She told me. "You see, a few days ago, I felt a disturbance in the flow of fate because a prophecy was prevented from coming true," She began. "I started looking for the source and I discover that your past and future has been changed a lot because of a time traveler whom my mother gave a book of spells. Then, I had another vision in which it stated that you will come to this store even if you weren't supposed to and here you are," She finished.

I stood quiet for a moment. She is right. My past and my future have changed a lot ever since I met Percy in the Trojan War.

"Well, what do you want with me?" I asked Alice.

"I wanted to give this to you," She said and placed a fortune cookie in my hand. "My fortune cookies are imbue with my divination powers and are even more accurate than the prophecies of the fates because they can predict all the changes in the future that could happen in case someone time travels," Alice explained. "I kind of made a prophecy especially for you using my divination powers. Oh, and they are in riddles as well since I don't know their full meaning unless I can see it in a vision which I hadn't yet," She explained.

I stared at the fortune cookie in silence. So, no matter what Percy do, whatever the piece of paper inside this thing says it will eventually come true. I was nervous to read the result but I crush the cookie and took out the paper. Then, I read it slowly.

_Your fate will come true you like it or not,_

_But that doesn't mean that all is lost,_

_A sacrifice is meant to be,_

_To fulfill a dying wish,_

_You will face the wrath of time,_

_With the help of the sea,_

**There you have it. My very first original prophecy of the chronicles. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it too. Well, I supposed that I am making you wonder what the Hades does that prophecy means. Well, I won't tell you what it means because that will spoil the surprise but I will tell you something all right. The first two lines will take place during what is left of this story. The next two will take place during the next story that will take place during The Battle of the Labyrinth and the last to line during the last book of the chronicles. I am pretty sure that I have you hooked with this new prophecy about the future of Zoë so I will try to update as fast as possible.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Request beyond time

Chapter 17: Request beyond time

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I decided to update fast because of the cliff hanger of the last chapter. Near toward the end of the chapter you will understand why this chapter is named this way.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Zoë's POV**

I was still and silent after I finished reading the prophecy about my future. However, even if I didn't say anything for a while, a hurricane of thoughts flew through my mind.

My fate will come true no matter what Percy do, then. But if I am supposed to die by my parent's hand then what does the next line mean that not all is lost? I supposed it will be something good for me but I have no clue of what that line means.

The next two lines trouble me. What sacrifice will happen and what dying wish will be fulfill? Those two lines make me shudder. For now, I don't know what they mean so I analyzed the last two lines.

They seem a little easier to understand. The wrath of time must be Kronos. What I don't get is that, if I am supposed to die by Atlas and not by Kronos then how and when will I fight him?

The last line is the only one I like so far. It must mean that I will fight Kronos alongside with Percy. If that is the case at least I won't be alone when I face Kronos. Then it hit me. Could it be that I will help Percy in the final battle against Kronos when he turns sixteen for good? Then I remember that prophecies often have hidden meanings buried deep inside the lines. It could mean something else entirely.

That was when I noticed that I had spent about two hours in this store when I looked at the watch in the wall. By Zeus bolt, I was thinking a lot. Alice didn't seem to mind my long presence in her store at all.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" She replied.

"Could you please give me a paper, a pen, and an envelope?" I asked of her. "I want to make a letter for someone," I told her.

She raised an eyebrow before giving them to me.

"Thanks," I muttered and started writing.

A few minutes later I was done.

"Hmm, could you please do me another favor?" I asked her.

"Depends on what you are asking," Alice said.

"Right, well the thing is that in case I die I want to give this letter to the time traveler you had seen in your vision," I stated. "However it could be from months to years before he has a chance to read it if he time travels again so I wanted to give it to someone that will give it to him. I was wondering if you could use a spell so that only Percy could open the envelope," I told her.

She was silent for a few seconds before answering.

"Fine," She said and took out a large herb that she must use for spells.

Then she carefully placed my letter in the envelop she possessed without reading it and finally began chanting in Ancient Greek. After about 30 seconds, a green light appeared in the seal of the envelope and I knew that the spell was done.

"Thank you," I said and picked up the envelope.

"Well, I did what I could," Alice said. "Zoë Nightshade, I wish you luck."

After those words, it turned around and exited the store.

Then, I blended with the crowd of the surprisingly long exhibition of acrobats and eventually I found Bianca separated from the others.

When she spotted me she came closer.

"Zoë what is it?" She asked me.

"I want you to do me a favor," I said.

"Okay," She said slowly.

That was when I explained my encounter with the daughter of Hecate and the prophecy she made me. Then I took out the enveloped and placed it in her hands.

"I am pretty sure that Percy will travel to the future again soon and in case I die I want you to give this letter to Percy when you see him again in the future. Could you do that for me?" I asked of her.

"Sure but…are you really going to die?" Bianca asked sadly.

I sighed.

"I don't know for sure but I am preparing myself in case that happens," I told her. "The prophecy said that my fate will come true I like it or not so I supposed that Atlas will kill me," I said flinching. "However, it says that all is not lost and there are many more things in the prophecy that wouldn't make sense in my future if I will die. I thought that maybe Percy could understand the meaning better than me," I said. "Bianca will you please do it for me?" I asked her while looking at the tears in her eyes.

She sniffled.

"Yes, I can," She said and put the envelope in her pocket.

**There you have it. The future of Zoë is getting more mysterious by the chapter, eh? Well, I will try to update tomorrow but if I can't I want you to know something. Tomorrow is the two month anniversary of this story!**

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Double revelation

Chapter 18: Double revelation

**Well, here comes the next chapter. Unlike the last two, it will be from Percy's POV. And, like the title suggests, there will be two surprises in it. Oh and, by the way, the second surprise will shape the future of the rest of this story and the next two stories. Yep, it's that important. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

After the exhibition was over, we only had 15 minutes to meet Nereus and then wait until the manticore come right after us.

So, I quickly found Thalia and Grover and then went to look for Zoë and Bianca. I found them eventually but for some reason, Bianca looked sad. I decided not to press the matter, though. I might just end up making her mad or uncomfortable.

"Well, let's go to the port to find Nereus," I told them.

They nodded and follow.

After about 8 minutes of walking we reached the port. And, I saw that old familiar face.

"Wait here and don't interfere," I said.

Then, I used a spell to give me a lot more speed I ran toward him. Nereus couldn't even dodge because he didn't react fast enough. I jumped and fell on top of him with all my weight. He began struggling trying to get me off him but I was stronger than the last time we meet and didn't budge an inch.

"Demigods!" He cried. "Why do you always want to hunt me down?"

"You know that answer as well as I do," I yelled.

"Eventually, he stopped struggling and gave up.

"All right one question per capture like the rule states," Nereus said.

I nodded.

"Well, I want to know who kidnapped my friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I told him

Nereus seemed to think for a moment, like looking for an answer in his infinite amount of knowledge. Then he whispered the answer in my ear.

I didn't had enough time to get shocked or angry because Nereus decided to jump to the water. Thinking quickly, I used a spell to catch him in midair and bring him to me.

"By Gaia, how did you do that?" He wailed.

"I am a magician," I answer simply. "Now you need to answer another question for me.

He started to struggle again but my invisible grip kept him tied to the spot.

"Fine but you can't use the same method to capture me again," He said.

I nodded in understanding.

"All right, I want to know why am I not getting so tired after using magic like it happened to me in the past," I said.

When he told me the answer and then left, I became so shocked that I didn't even consider catching him again to get another answer. It can't be. I never did it myself. Hecate must have put that particular spell on me before but…did she know that was going to happen? Did she suggest the plan to Kronos? She must have something to do with it. I just can't believe it.

Time traveling makes me stronger.

**There you have it. I know the chapter was very short but I bet that the surprise at the end made up for the size, eh? So yeah, that is the answer. Percy isn't getting very tired because when he time travel three thousand years to the future his magical powers grew stronger. As for the first answer, I decided to leave it in suspense for now because I had been planning to make a cliff hanger with the answer for a long time. But we will get there so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Ruler

Chapter 19: Ruler

**I am so sorry for the delay. I know I couldn't update last week but I just started a new school year and I am beginning to adjust. But, I found some time to write today and I decided to make up for lost time. By the way, soon I will delete the author's note chapter and name this chapter 19 instead of 20. Also, you will find out soon enough why the title is called like that.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I still couldn't believe that time traveling makes me stronger. Still, it will explain why I am getting tired. What I don't understand is if that happens to any magician that time travels since many things can fuel our magic or that Hecate placed a spell on me to allow that to happen.

I strongly suspected the latter.

But, if she did, could it mean that she was the one that gave Kronos the idea to send me to the past? If that's so why? I need to talk to her.

And I will do it soon.

I headed toward the others

"Well, did he tell you something useful?" Thalia asked.

"Way more useful than I believed," I said.

Bianca frowned.

"So you are just gonna be cryptic or what?" She asked me.

"Sorry but I don't have much time to explain since we will have to do things according to history in about ten minutes," I explained. "I need to make a private call," I said.

"To whom?" Zoë asked curious.

I took a deep breath.

"To Hecate," I whispered.

There was a tense silence. I bet that the others were wondering what in blaze did Nereus told me. However, none of them said a thing and turn their backs at me to give me some privacy.

I went to an alley far away from mortals. There, I started to pray.

"_Hecate, it's Percy Jackson," I said. "I know we hadn't met yet but I supposed that, since you can sense the spells of any branch of magic from every magic user in the world you should know by now that a demigod child of one of the big three learned the branch of magic specified for those demigods from your spell book. How is that possible? Because you are supposed to give me that spell book in two years and I am a time traveler. So, if you have a moment…"_

"I am here Percy," A voice said behind my back.

I turned around and laid my gaze on the goddess of magic herself.

I knew she was Hecate the moment I saw her. That's because she is the only goddess I know of that rather to keep the face that her worshipers had made on statues back in the day. There had been many statues with different faces but she always has one of those instead of having a different body outfit like most gods do from time to time. Her clothes are the only thing in her that changes with time but that is only for the people that can't see through the mist. For people who can see through it, she still has robes of different colors with magical symbols.

Putting her face and clothes aside, her form looked in her mid-thirties. Her hair was black as night. That is because magical weapons with the color black are more attuned with magic. She had a diadem with 2 inches wide gems from different colors. All of them were crafted with magical arts so that they glow in the dark. That diadem showed her status as the ruler of magic itself.

Her eyes were, brown at the moment, stared at me.

"Well, I suppose I owe you an explanation," I began but she interrupted me.

"I already know all about the training I gave you once I hand over my Grimoire of your branch of magic," Hecate said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That isn't supposed to happen until two more years have passed by," I stated. "How do you know about that?" I asked her.

"Percy," She said while looking at me in the eyes, "I know that you time travel to the Trojan War and that you return even if I am the Hecate of this time because my older self made a massive spell that warned all the Hecates from one thousand years to the past to your present day about the time travel you made in case you wanted to talk to one of us and we could know what to tell you," Hecate explained.

"So it was you," I said, "You suggested Kronos to send me to the past,"

"Yes I did," She confessed.

I was silent for a while. She is the reason of why I am stuck with the huge responsibility of dealing with the delicate balance of the timeline. Still, even though I wanted to yell at her, something told me that she didn't did it with bad intentions.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her.

"First of all Percy you must understand that since we only have three minutes before the history replays its events like it is supposed to, I won't be able to tell you everything now," Hecate said. "I believe that you had noticed by now that time traveling boosts the power of your magic right?"

I nodded.

"Was it your doing?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"I made a spell on you the last time I saw you on your rightful place in time so that your powers will grow with each time travel you make,"

"Hmm, even back in the Trojan War I felt a little stronger than in the future but I assumed it was because now I am a magician," I claimed. "It seems that I was wrong, though."

She nodded again.

"Percy, if you go to the future soon but you still have some time to travel forward before you reach your final destination then please come looking for me," I said. "Just praying for me to come will be suspicious because some Gods or Titans could spy on us but I have a secure place where we can meet again," She stated.

"Where?" I asked her.

"In the city of the Amazons inside Daedalus Labyrinth," Hecate told me. "That is the only city in the world in which the entire population still worships me so just go there and we can talk privately. Also, remember that in two nights is the winter solstice and that make your magic 5 times more powerful for the night," She added.

"Fine but can you tell me more?" I asked.

"Okay," She said after a pause, "I will tell you something more: You are the horse I am betting on."

It took a few seconds for the meaning of the message to sink in.

"You believe that I will be the one to defeat Kronos?" I asked her surprised.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Hecate declared.

"Do you have a plan for me to defeat him?" I asked her curious.

"All in due time," She said. "Now go to your friends and see what you can do to make a better tomorrow," The goddess of magic said before disappearing from sight.

**Well, I hope that this chapter made up for lost time. And yes, they will meet again in the next book and in the Amazon city. I had been looking forward to write that chapter for a while now. It's almost a shame that it's still far away. Well, I am not sure if I will be able to update this weekend because I will be busy studying but I will update when I can.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: First time

Chapter 20: First time

**The next chapter is finally here. I know it has been a week but now I have to study again. Anyway, near the end you will find out why I named the chapter that way.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline. **

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I ran as fast as I could from the alley to the port where my friends were. I only had a few minutes to give them instructions. Eventually I found them staring at the water. When I looked closer I discover that it was the Ophiotaurus.

When they heard me approaching, they turn around ton look at me.

"Is that the bull monster you were talking about?" Grover asked me.

"Yes and he is the Ophiotaurus," I told them.

Zoë slapped herself in the forehead.

"Of course, that would be the only bull that could threaten the gods even more than Typhon," She said.

"What is so dangerous about this bull anyway?" Bianca asked. "He looks harmless to me."

"That is because he can't threaten the gods by fighting them," I said, "However, if he is sacrificed and his entrails are tossed in fire whoever made the ritual will have the power to destroy the gods," I declared.

Everyone except Zoë gasped. They were about to ask too many questions and we don't have time for that.

"We don't have much time so I need you to listen to me," I said.

Everyone closed their mouths.

"In about 2 minutes the manticore Dr. Thorn will show up," I began. "He will try to convince Thalia to sacrifice the Ophiotaurus so that you can overthrow Olympus when you turn sixteen," I explained.

This time Zoë gasped along with the others. They were looking at Thalia with concerned and her eyes were widened.

"Don't worry Thalia; remember about the little solution I told you so that you won't become the child of the prophecy?" I asked her.

"Oh," She just said.

"Wait you found a way for her to beat the prophecy?" Zoë asked me.

"Yes but I can explain later," I said. "Just remember that your destiny won't be tied to the prophecy so don't listen to Thorn," I told Thalia.

She nodded in understanding.

"Bianca," I said while looking at her and gaining her attention, "You weren't supposed to fight here but soon enough you will find out what to do. By the way, keep the magical knives I gave you close," I added.

She nodded.

"Also, if we run into those 11 undead skeletons that are under your command wait for my signal so that you tell them to help us," I told the daughter of Hades.

"Fine but what signal will it be?" Bianca asked me.

"I will just nod my head in your direction," I said simply.

"Okay," She said.

"I finally found you lot," A familiar voice with a French accent said behind us.

We turned around and saw Dr. Thorn.

He and his 4 mortal mercenaries were starting to surround us. I could tell that he was about to give his big speech to Thalia but then he examine me closer. The manticore looked confused.

"Aren't you that Poseidon's brat that I fought before Artemis showed up?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"What the Hades happened to you?" He asked.

"I could tell you but I don't see the point since we will destroy you in a few seconds," I stated.

Thorn's blinked for a moment and then roared in laughter.

"You destroy me?" He said in a mocking tone. "You may look older for some reason I don't quite get but there is no way you will defeat me, pathetic demigods."

Then, he told his mercenaries to kill us all but Thalia. However, before they could open fire used a spell to put those four in a deep slumber.

The manticore jumped back in surprise.

"You can use magic?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I hope you like fire because you will erupt in flames very soon," I said in a harsh tone.

Dr. Thorn looked at me in the eyes and noticed that I wasn't bluffing. Suddenly, he shifted from his human form to his monster one and when the winged looking lion was ready, he used his long spiked tail to grab Bianca and we couldn't react in time.

The manticore lifted Bianca with his tail until she lay right beside him. She tried to struggle but her efforts were useless against the strong grip of the spiked tail.

Zoë took out her bow, and Thalia took out her spear. They were about to attack Dr. Thorn when he tighten his grip around Bianca making her yell.

Maybe in his manticore form he couldn't speak but we managed to get the hint: Drop your weapons or she dies.

Still Zoë kept her bow in her hand like if she was considering the odds of shooting an arrow on Thorn and vaporize him before he manage to kill Bianca.

But then, I noticed that Bianca stopped struggling. She didn't look scared at all or resigned to her fate. She looked determined and focused.

And I knew what she planned to do.

"Zoë, Thalia, drop your weapons," I told them.

They looked at me.

"But…"

"Just trust me," I said.

Reluctantly, they drop their weapons to the floor. The manticore seemed to grin, his white fangs glowing with the sun.

Then, his grin faded.

With one movement, Bianca stretched her right arm that wasn't tied by the grip and stab the manticore with her lightning knife in the back of his neck. The power of my spell activated the moment it slashed Dr. Thorn. Electricity erupted from his eyes causing them to explode and eventually his entire body disintegrated.

Bianca stood up after the fall and she stared at the place where Dr. Thorn banished.

"Wow, I never expected those knives to be so powerful," Thalia said impressed.

"It was a sight to behold," Zoë said.

Grover just stared at Bianca.

I moved closer until I was in front of Bianca. Then I placed a hand in her shoulder.

"Congratulations Bianca, you just killed your first monster," I said.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was short but I will try to update tomorrow. **

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Preparing before the battle

Chapter 21: Preparing before the battle

**Here comes the next chapter. Like the chapter suggests, they will prepare themselves before going to the garden.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Bianca's POV **

I did it. I actually slay a monster all by myself. I smiled proud of myself. Those enchanted knives do are powerful. I am pretty sure that if Percy hadn't given them those kinds of power, I couldn't have killed the manticore with one blow. If they were just celestial bronze it will just have pissed him off and then it would have crushed me with its tail. So, in a way, Percy saved my life again.

Gods, now I love him even more.

Then Percy turned around and I paid attention as he began to talk to the others.

"We don't have much time because we need to reach the Garden of the Hesperides by sunset," He said. "However, since we can't just leave the Ophiotaurus here, we need to send him back to Olympus."

"How?" Grover asked.

"Well first we need to contact Chiron and since I am well aware that he is not at camp right now I am going to send him an iris message to Olympus," I explained. "Oh and anyone has a golden drachma by any chance?" Percy asked us.

Thalia took one from her pocket and tosses it at him. I have no idea of what did he meant by iris message. I have never heard about it before but I was assuming that it was a way to contact people far away without using a phone. Then, I watched surprised as Percy used the rain that he was commanding to fall from the sky to keep me alive to make a rainbow. Finally, he threw the golden coin to and he said:

"Oh Iris goddess of rainbow accept my offering. Show me Chiron in Olympus."

Then I watched in amazement as the rainbow turned into the image of the centaur. He turned around to see us.

"Oh, Percy is something…" He stopped talking when he looked at Percy more carefully.

"Yes, I know I look different but I don't have time to explain just liste…" Percy said but he was interrupted.

"I assume that you are the Percy from the future, am I right?" Chiron said surprising us.

"You knew about that?" I heard Percy asked.

"Yes," Chiron confirmed. "A few years ago, the gods told me that in the future you will time travel to the Trojan War and that they will send you to the future." He made a paused before continuing. "If you are here I guess that you didn't time travel far enough."

Percy nodded.

"Well why did you contact me?" Chiron asked.

In about 5 minutes Percy explained him quickly about the Ophiotaurus, about Atlas and that we were going to go to that sunset garden.

"Hmm it was exactly what I feared," Chiron said. "The Ophiotaurus has indeed been reborn."

"Yes, and we are about to send it to you to Olympus," Percy said.

"All right and please take care," Chiron said.

Before the connection was broken though, I noticed that Chiron looked at Zoë with a sad expression. It was weird; like if he believed that it will be the last time he will ever lay his eyes on her.

"Well, how are we going to send him to Olympus?" Thalia asked Percy.

"Well, I was supposed to use the fur from the nemalion as a sacrifice to send it there but now that I think about it I must have left it in the place where I absorbed the Percy from this time," He told us.

"Hmm, then what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well for starters, I need your help," Percy claimed.

I blinked.

"What kind of help?"

"I am going to use a spell to transport the Ophiotaurus to Olympus but it is so very far away from here and magical transportation isn't my strong suit," Percy told me. "So, I need you to transfer you a portion of energy that allows you to shadow travel to my body so that I can get the job done," He explained.

I thought about it for a moment. If I do what Percy asks of me my ability to shadow travel could be gone for an hour or so. That could get me in trouble if I need to escape. Then again… Percy has saved my life twice already, and he has helped a lot. And I love him. I would be very ungrateful to deny his request after everything he has done for me.

"Fine," I said and move closer to Percy.

He gave me his hand and when I touched it, I started to breath faster than usual. Now that we had physical contact I could give him my energy. I closed my eyes and focused on my shadow traveling powers. Then, I slowly allowed it to leave my body and let it enter Percy's. My hand was covered in a black ball of energy that keeps flowing toward Percy. Eventually, he told me to stop and I did.

"Thanks Bianca," He said and let go of my hand.

Then he headed towards the serpent bull. He clapped his hands and unlike any other time I had seen it, his magic wasn't pale blue as always but dark blue. It must be because my energy mixed with his magic and that is the result. Eventually, his waves touched the greek monster and it disappear.

"Well now that that is done, keep you weapons ready because we are going to have a big fight when and after we reach the garden," Percy said. "Oh and Bianca, could you please morph your cloths into that Stygian iron armor I made you?" He asked me.

I nodded. Soon enough, my armor replaced my cloths. I also had one magical knife in each hand. Zoë had her bow in her hands. Thalia picks up her spear from the floor and after she touches her bracelet a shield sprang from it. Its name… Aegis was it?

Suddenly, Percy approached Grover.

"What is it?" He asked Percy.

"I am going to enchant your pipes to make your woodland magic more powerful," Percy claimed.

Grover gasped but gave Percy his pipes quickly. Then Percy put that expression of total focus he had in his face when he enchant my knives. Then, a blue bubble surrounded the pipes and a few moments later the spell was over.

Percy returned the pipes to Grover.

"What can they do now?" He asked Percy.

"Well they acvn still do the same things they did before but now you can summon sharp wooden stakes out of thin air and throw them to monsters.

Grover looked at his reed pipes in awe.

"Thanks Percy," He said.

"Well, now I am going to use another spell so that we can fly to the garden and get there in time," Percy told us.

I wasn't surprised. Maybe Zoë was right. After a while, you start to get used to Percy's magic.

Speaking of Zoë, she started talking for the first time since I killed the manticore.

"Percy, I want to ask you something," She said.

"What is it?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Am I supposed to die by Atlas hand?" She asked while looking at Percy in the eyes.

That caught our attention and we looked at Percy. He sighed.

"Yes," He said sadly.

Zoë looked down. Grover looked horrified and even Thalia looked sad.

I felt very bad for her. Maybe I should be jealous at her because she loves Percy too but she had waited for millennia to be together with him and now she is supposed to die? That is not fair.

"Zoë don't worry, if I managed to save Bianca I will save you too," Percy said determined. "There is not a chance that I will let you die again. Not if I can help it."

I wanted to believe in him but then I remember the first part of the prophecy that Alice gave Zoë.

_Your fate will come true you like it or not._

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Unless I find another chance I won't be able to update until the next Friday or/and weekend. Nevertheless, I still hadn't decided if I will split the very important events of the next chapter in two chapters or take a little longer to write and publish a very large and massively important chapter. **

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Before the tree

Chapter 22: Before the tree

**Yes, I know I didn't update in the weekend but I couldn't log in because of an error message so I couldn't update.. Anyway, I have three important news. The first one is that yesterday was the 3 month anniversary of Time Chronicles Part 2! The second one is that I manage to include in my schedule two hours for writing on Wednesdays. So, I might be able to update on most Wednesdays unless I have to use those hours for something else. The third thing I have to say is that this chapter will have something I have never used in the Chronicles before: A flash back of the past. But about what exactly? Read to find out.**

**I don't know anything except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Thalia's POV**

We were flying because of Percy.

And I was scared.

Gods, why do I have to be afraid of heights? Why me? Of all people? My father is Zeus. If he ever finds out he will be so ashamed that I am his daughter.

Sunset was approaching. And on the horizon I could see the garden of the Hesperides. That was when I thought about Zoë.

Ever since I met her I thought she was a cold and annoying girl. But maybe the reason of why she was like that with me was because she lost everything she cared about because of a man.

Hercules.

I would be a liar if I say that I don't admire him. He had the reputation of being the strongest and bravest son of Zeus and I kind of look at him as someone to aim to be. But I never believed that he could do something so horrible to a girl who fell in love with him.

If what Zoë said is true, then there were actually 5 Hesperides and she was one of them. But because of Hercules she was banished from her own family and history itself. And all because she fell in love with him and you can't control those kinds of things.

That is so unfair.

That was when I thought about something. A small detail I never paid too much attention before but it was in fact more important than I ever thought.

I started to think back to the moment I was on the run with Luke, before finding Annabeth and becoming a tree, when ran into Zoë Nightshade for the first time.

**FLASHBACK**

I was running in the forest. The snow was covering the branches and it was very cold. Nevertheless, running kept me warm and ready to fight.

Luke could run faster but he was running at my side.

That was when I saw the camp. There were white tents all over the place and there were girls with hunting bows in their hands. They seemed to noticed and moved closer staying on guard.

I had no idea who these girls were but I could hear Luke muttering a curse in ancient greek.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We happen to come across the camp of the annoying, brain washing, and self-absorbed huntresses of Artemis," Luke said while narrowing his eyes.

I gasped.

Then, most of the huntress stopped moving forward and just two more kept walking. One looked like she was fourteen years old. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. She had very long and smooth black hair.

The other one looked like she was around thirteen. However, her eyes looked a little too old in experience despite her young age. She was the one who started talking.

"I am Artemis, the goddess of Hunt," She claimed. "And this is my Lieutenant Zoë Nightshade," She said while nodding in the direction of the Huntress at her side.

We gasped. We were actually laying our eyes on a goddess.

"Um, I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," I stated a little nervous. "And that one over there is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

Artemis, however, only seemed to picked an interest in me.

"Will you like to join the hunt?" She asked me.

No one talk for a while. I was too stunned to think straight for a few seconds.

"You want me to join you?" I babbled. "Why?" I asked.

"Well, you seem like a good girl but the main reason is because since you are a child of Zeus that makes you a candidate for the end of the world prophecy and if you join the hunt you will become immortal and never reach sixteen years old to make the choice," Artemis explained.

Silence stroked the forest again. So I can escape the prophecy. I can pass the burden to someone else. And I will never die.

That was when I noticed that Luke was getting angry. He also looked hurt when he saw me hesitating instead of saying that I wasn't interested.

"Thalia, don't," He pleaded.

I looked at him guilty. If I join the hunt I will have to leave the only person I can call my family but I want to escape that prophecy so bad. What should I do?

"Don't listen to that boy Thalia," Zoë said. "He will only make you go astray."

That was when Luke couldn't take it anymore.

"Well excuse me if you don't like men but you don't have to spread your own believes as a disease!" He yelled. "That is the problem with you huntresses. You always look at boys and see only flaws in them and never the good that resides in them."

Then he looked at me.

"Thalia, remember that promise we made long ago?" He asked me. "We will always stick around with each other. _Always_. Our parents abandoned us. Both our mortal parents and our godly parents. But we have each other. We are family Thalia," Luke said meaning every word. "We are supposed to be a team. It is supposed to be you and me against the world. Don't tell me that you are actually considering this," He said while locking his eyes with mine.

I want to escape the prophecy. But it is not worth it if I have to leave my family. Luke is right. We will always stick together.

I looked at Artemis again.

"I am sorry but I decline the offer," I told her.

Luke sighed in relief. Artemis looked disappointed and Zoë looked angry.

"You are making a mistake daughter of Zeus," Zoë insisted. "He will let you down one day, you mark my words."

"Seriously, why do you hate guys so much?" Luke asked not really expecting an answer. "You not only despise men but any male demigod no matter if their godly parent was Ares, Dionysus, Poseidon or any other god," He claimed.

I noticed that Zoë flinched when Luke mention Poseidon. I looked at her more carefully. She looked like if she was remembering something from long ago. Something that made her both happy and sad. The feeling you get when you are happy with someone and then you lose him one way or another.

The feeling of a broken heart.

I also noticed that Artemis decided to look at Zoë even more carefully than me. Like if she was trying to figure something out. Then she turned to us again.

"Well is a shame that you decided to decline my offer but if you change your mind I will still take you in," Artemis told me.

Then she and the other huntresses returned to their camp.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

By the time I was done remembering the past I realized three things.

The first one is that Luke really did let me down like Zoë said he will.

The second one is that maybe Zoë acted that way because she was betrayed by Hercules.

And the third one is that Zoë fell in love with Percy back in the Trojan War and that was why she felt heart broken when Luke mentioned Poseidon.

She missed him. And she wanted to be with him.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. I might be able to update the next Wednesday.**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Into the Garden

Chapter 23: Into the Garden

**I know it isn't even Wednesday but I have been looking forward to write this chapter for a while now and I couldn't help myself. There will be a lot of drama in this chapter. At least that is my opinion.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We landed in the Garden and look around. Just like the last time, this garden was so beautiful that it seemed unreal. Everything inside its borders was boiling with life. The colors of the flowers were so mesmerizing that you could get dizzy if you move your eyes to fast while looking at the colors.

And Ladon was there.

That dragon has to be by far the most dangerous and powerful monster I had ever encountered. Faster than the fastest Hell hound while chasing its prey. Fiercer than the water guardians of the sea of monsters. Bigger in size and quantities of heads than the Hydra. Even stronger and horrifying than Kampe and she is the Cyclopes worst nightmare for a reason.

As far as I know, in the monster's hierarchy only Typhoon and Echidna can top this monster. And this is the only monster and I mean the _only_ that has never been defeated in battle. Not by Hercules. Not by any demigod. Not by any titan. Not by any Olympian. Not by anyone

Typhoon and Echidna may have been defeated an imprisoned but the gods but they joined forces against the monsters. Besides, they attacked the Olympians head on and that means that the gods could respond by fighting with all their might. However, since Ladon is a guardian dragon and doesn't attack anything that don't approach the tree of the golden apples the gods and titans can't kill him because that is direct intervention and against the ancient laws. That means that Ladon is the ultimate champion of survival in monster standards.

And if he poisons Zoë again, she will die again.

I am not letting that happen again.

"Wow that dragon is big," Bianca said surprised.

"That's an understatement," Thalia said eying the one hundred headed beast.

I looked at the sky and saw the full moon. Perfect.

"All right, listen carefully," I said getting everyone's attention. "We are supposed be greeted by the Hesperides in a few minutes. Soon after that Ladon will be awaken and we are supposed to run toward the path that that connects the garden with the rest of Othrys in the upper side of the mountain. However, there has been a change of plans," I said.

Everyone stared at me and I guessed what they were thinking. That I was going to change history again. And they are so right.

"Zoë?" I called.

"Yes?"

"I know that even though you were banished from this place this is still your home and you love this place right?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, uh, will you be pissed at me if I become the first one in the history if of time to kill Ladon?" I asked her.

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

"Percy," She said slowly, "You are the most powerful demigod I have met in my long life but not even you can kill Ladon," She sentenced. "Believe me I know what I am talking about. And even if you could why will you do it?"

"Because Atlas isn't supposed to kill you all by himself," I stated. "In our way out of the Garden Ladon is supposed to poison you and Atlas will only finish what he started. But if I kill him and I do what I have to do to put Atlas in his place then you should survive," I reasoned.

"And just how do you plan to kill this monster?" Thalia asked me. "Don't get me wrong but I think you will need a lot of more juice than you have to kill him."

"I know and that is why I am going to absorb energy from the full moon," I explained.

Thalia stared at me for a while and then nodded in understanding.

"Is there anything I can do to talk you out of this?" Zoë asked concerned for my safety.

"No," I said while locking eyes with her. "I swore to myself when I came to this time that I will save you at all cost and if I have to face the greatest of all dragons to do it then that is exactly what I am going to do," I claimed determined.

Zoë smiled at me. I could tell she felt touched.

"Uh guys I think we have company," Grover said nervous.

We turned around and I saw Zoë's sisters. They approached us and stop their tracks when they were about 3 feet away from our group.

"Hello sisters," Zoë said.

"I see no sister," one of them said coldly. "I see three half-bloods, a satyr, and a huntress. All of whom shall soon die."

Well that's it.

"And do you know what I see?" I asked getting angry. "I see 4 stupid girls that tear apart their own family because of arrogance and foolish pride."

"What did you just said to us!" They asked me in a yell.

"You heard me," I growled. "What is wrong with you? Zoë is your sister and yet you banished her and what is even worse you blot her out of history itself! I yelled. "She lost everything she cared about because of you were too proud to accept that everyone can make mistakes. You make me sick."

"She betrayed us!" One of the sisters hissed.

"No she didn't; she just followed her heart," I said causing Zoë to blink. "She was in love with someone and it would have torn her from the inside if she didn't help him. It is you who betrayed your own family because if you would have had the guts to stand up to your father united like sisters should then he would have forgiven her. You failed to Zoë and you failed to your family," I shouted.

After I was done with my speech that I have wanted to give to those treacherous goddesses for a long time, they didn't answered me this time.

They were speechless. They looked stunned.

They looked guilty.

"Did we really…fail you sister?" One of the Hesperides asked.

Zoë gasped and I knew why. They were actually addressing her as her sister. They were not ignoring her.

Zoë took a deep breath. I bet that she had wanted to have this conversation with her sisters for a long time.

"Yes," She said. "I know that what I did was against everything we Hesperides stand for but when you banished me, took away my immortality and just walk away, it was my turn to feel betrayed. You 4 are my sisters and I love you but you have make me suffer so much that sometimes I wonder why the fates brought me to this world," Zoë confessed. "But now I know," She said making a pause.

"If you hadn't banished me, I wouldn't have met Lady Artemis. If you hadn't banished me I wouldn't have experience the good of the world outside our Garden. And…if you hadn't banished me I wouldn't had a chance to fall in love again," Zoë said while looking at me.

There was a long silence in the Garden. And it was my turn to be speechless. I know that Zoë loves me but this is the first time that she admits it out loud in front of many people. She just jeopardized her position as a huntress of Artemis.

Three of the Hesperides looked guilty about what they had done to Zoë but the last one looked angry again.

"So, if you fall in love with Percy Jackson that means that you hadn't learned your lesson," She said coldly. "LADON WAKE UP!" She yelled.

A second later the greatest of all dragons woke up and roared.

**There you have it. There was a lot of drama in this chapter eh? Well, I will try to update as fast as possible since I left it in a mayor cliff hanger.**

**Review **


	24. Chapter 24: Battle of Othrys part 1

Chapter 24: Battle of Othrys part 1

**I am so sorry for the late update. I have been struggling on how I wanted this chapter done. This chapter made me realizes something. Writing long fighting scenes is hard for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though. Also, I need to say that I am not sure when I will be able to update again because of the Easter holy days but I will try to update at least one more time before next Monday.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Ladon 200 eyes stared at me. I believe that he could tell I was the bigger threat. Maybe he can feel I am a powerful magician. Before he started charging I mutter a few words in the old tongue and the moon started lending me its power. Now I could make spells that even with the time traveling boost will exhaust me and I wouldn't feel tired until I reach the limit of power I could obtain from the full moon.

"Friends, leave this to me," I said with determination.

"We can't just let you fight this thing alone," Bianca protested.

"You can and you will," I yelled making her yelp at the tone of my voice. "No offence but you will just get in the way. This battle will be intense and I don't want to worry about the safety of all of you," I said lowering my voice a little.

"Okay, but be careful," Zoë told me.

I looked at her in the eyes.

"You be careful," I answered.

She nodded and the other followed her toward the edge of the garden close to the path that leads to the upper level of Othrys. When they were high enough to watch me well though, they stopped and paid attention in silence.

Then, Ladon charged.

He was going to rip me to shreds with 10 of his jaws when I made a spell to fly several feet above the ground dodging the strike. That confused him, obviously because he didn't expect me to be able to fly and his hesitation gave me the time to attack.

I used a spell to throw him a 2 feet wide blue colored fire ball and it went deep inside one of his mouths. A few seconds later, that head and the two at its side exploded in a burst of blue light.

The dragon shrieked in pain and stumble backwards. Its other heads glared at me in anger and then tried to use his three feet wide and 9 feet long tail as a whip to take me down of the sky. In the last second I blocked the blow with riptide and slash his tail in the process. I didn't cut it off completely because that tail was very thick and I was just blocking but I did manage to give him a deep wound.

Ladon wailed and tried to eat me alive with another of his heads. This time however I tried a different approach. I had wanted to use a spell like this for a while but I hadn't found the opportunity. Now seems like a good chance as any.

I moved my left hand on riptide from the hilt to the top and while I was doing it a blue wave of the spell I was making flowed throw the blade. When I was done, I slashed the air in the direction of the approaching head and, suddenly, a blue colored wave was shot from the edge of my sword and sever the neck of the dragon head. That spell was designed cut down my opponents with a powerful beam of energy.

Ladon roared in pain and anger as the falling head disintegrated. I had destroyed four but there are still much more. Thankfully, his heads don't grow back like the Hydra or I will be in serious trouble.

Then Ladon was the one that tried a different approach. He jumped high enough to reach the height I was in the sky but I expected him to attack me with his heads again.

My mistake.

He sacrificed one of his heads that I slashed with another blue wave so that he could get close enough to strike me with his giant claws without being able to attack again. I barely had enough time to erect a blue colored magical barrier to block the attack but it still pushed me downwards and I hit the ground with a loud bang. If the barrier hadn't taken most of the damage before breaking itself with the impact I would have broken many of my bones.

I stood up in time to see Ladon running in my direction. He had triumph in his eyes because he thought that it will be impossible for me to dodge his huge body.

Then an idea came in my head.

Just when Ladon was a yard away from me I used the remaining energy that Bianca gave me to shadow travel behind him. Ladon stopped his tracks clearly stunned and I took the chance to fight back.

I knew this will probably anger Zeus but right now I didn't care much. I made a yard-long spear made of pure lightning and threw it at Ladon.

When it pierces the flesh in its back, electricity strike every nerve of his body and collapse in the ground.

I heard four gasps behind my back and I knew that the Hesperides where shocked that I was beating Ladon. I knew that the dragon wouldn't stay collapsed for long so I prepare to make a massively powerful spell that will take more time than usual.

First I summoned all the air currents flowing from every direction in the Garden until I made a tornado of the size a three story building. Then I mixed the air with magical fire. The result surprised even me. My new magical creation was a flaming blue colored tornado. I also made a spell so that it wouldn't burn any of the plants of the Garden.

Then I launch it at Ladon.

He got back to his feet just in time to stare in horror as the tornado approach him. He tried to dodge it but he wasn't fast enough. The tornado engulfed him and lifted him in the air while the flames consumed him alive.

He shrieked in agony and a moment later he exploded.

There was an absolute silence in the Garden after Ladon's dust of disintegration filled the air. I did it. I actually did it. I defeated the greatest of all dragons. The unbeatable champion of the monsters. And I did all by myself.

I couldn't help but to smile proud of myself. Now that Ladon has been defeated and he never got the chance to poison Zoë there is a high chance that she will survive.

Then I turned around and looked at the Hesperides. They looked stunned to the core.

"How is this possible?" One of them hissed. "Ladon is supposed to be invincible!"

"No one is truly invincible and there is a first time for everything," I told them.

"But why did you kill him?" They asked me.

"Well aside from the fact that you set him after me, I did it to save my friends," I answered telling only half of the truth. "If I was you, I will start to learn how to fight well because until Ladon reforms for the first time you will have to protect the golden apples on your own," I added and smirked at their worried expressions.

Then I turned around to head to the path were my friends were when I heard one of them regain her voice.

"Hera told us about you," She said and I stopped my tracks. "If you can use magic then you are the Percy Jackson from the future and is why you look older," She reasoned.

I turned around and nodded.

"Well then, we can't stop you so may do whatever you want here," They told me in unison. "However, no matter how powerful you are, our father will defeat you," They said.

"We shall see," I said and returned to the path.

Eventually, I found them and they looked at me in awe.

"Percy, you are way more powerful than I believed," Thalia said. "Maybe you can defeat Kronos after all."

Zoë on the other hand, moved forward to hug me. I hugged her back and I could tell that Bianca and Thalia were looking at me and sighed.

"So you really love each other?" Bianca asked.

We both nodded.

Thalia and she sighed in resignation.

Then Zoë locked her eyes with me and kissed me in the lips.

I kissed her back for a while until I broke away.

"What was that for?" I asked her.

"It was just in case I don't have the chance to that again."

**There you have it. Man, that chapter was hard to write for me so I really hope you enjoyed it. Like I said I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will do it as fast as possible.**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Questions

Chapter 25: Questions

**Yeah, I managed to update faster than I thought. The chapter one of the shortest I have written, though. I just wanted to update fats even if this was a short chapter because this chapter will be from the point of view of someone you have been waiting to show up for months now: Annabeth!**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was staring at the iris message that was spying Percy's group heading this way. Atlas used one of his powers so that they wouldn't notice that they were being watched. They have been spying on them since they entered the Garden. Atlas and Luke were also staring. They must be as shocked as I am.

"I can't believe that this Poseidon's brat destroyed Ladon with magic," Atlas said more to himself than to anyone else.

"So, this Percy Jackson is actually from the future General?" Luke asked in disbelief.

"So it seems," Atlas said narrowing his eyes, "Besides, it would explain why he is older and why he can use magic despite the fact that he can't do that in this time."

There was a short silence before Atlas started talking again.

"So, I am supposed to kill my treacherous daughter and Jackson is trying to change history to save her," He said in deep thought. "Well, he won't be able to stop me and it seems I will break his heart," He added while grinning with malice.

I flinched when he said that. I just can't believe it. Percy is in love with Zoë Nightshade? And she loves him back? So he had never loved me?

Silent tears started to feel down my cheeks. Then I shook my head. This isn't the time or place to cry. Percy and the others will arrive soon and I don't want to distract them in the upcoming battle. And, I have no one to blame but myself. I never decided to make a move on him and now it's too late.

I shook my head again. No. It's never too late. If we make it out of here alive I will fight for Percy's love. If he doesn't love me back after that… I guess I will have to choose someone else later on but what I don't want is to lose him and do nothing to stop it.

I looked at my surroundings. I may be stand up and unshackled but trying to escape will be useless because 11 skeletons are around the place. Besides don't have my knife or my invisibility cap. Luke has them.

Luke. Has he truly betrayed us? Is there really no hope for him to return to our side? Did he break his promise to me when he took away my knife?

I shook my head again. I can't keep thinking these depressing questions when I have no answers. I have to focus on escaping when I find the chance.

I stared at the iris message again and I knew that Percy's group isn't far away.

**Yes, I know it was very short. Percabeth fans, please don't hate me. There will be more in store for Annabeth in the next story.**

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Instructions and revelations

Chapter 26: Instruction and revelations

**So here is the next chapter. This is just a setting the scene chapter. I know it's not much but I thought that I just couldn't kept you waiting so much especially when now I that have another story to update. I know it is short but for the time being it is the best I can do. Maybe I can write more on the weekend but only time will tell.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I told the others to stop once we were a close to the place where Artemis is holding the sky. I needed to tell them some instructions before the upcoming battle.

"Bianca, when I give you the signal you know what to do," I told her.

She nodded.

"Grover, you aren't supposed to be here but that can't be helped now so use your pipes to summon many wooden stakes to keep the enemies at bay," I said.

He nodded.

"Zoë I have a plan to save Artemis," I told her. "Fight if you must but, whatever you do, stay away from Atlas."

She nodded.

"Thalia, I know you and Luke have history but he will be there, he will try to lure you to the dark side and I need you to snap out of it if he gets to you," I told her. "Do you think you can do that?"

"He betrayed all of us," Thalia said with an evil glare. "As far as I am concerned he is an enemy and if I have to kill him I will," She declared.

"Good to know you won't fell for his tricks but no matter what you do to him he won't get hurt," I said grim.

Eveyone looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"I mean that Luke bathed in the river Styx and now he is invulnerable," I informed.

They all gasped.

"Now he is like Achilles?" Zoë asked surprised; after all, she has met Achilles.

"He is not nearly as strong or skilled as Achilles but he still has the same effect of invulnerability," I claimed.

"And how do you know that?" Grover asked me.

"Nico figures it out in the future and he is supposed to tell it to me," I reveled. "He also suggests me to bath in it to have a chance to beat Kronos."

Bianca blinked.

"My brother is supposed to suggest you to become like Achilles?" She asked surprised.

I nodded.

"And do you want to?" Zoë asked me.

"To be honest not really," I confessed. "That curse can make me powerful but I believe it is more trouble that it is worth. I will use another way."

"What way?" Thalia asked.

I didn't answered but I thought: _Hecate's way, whatever it may be._

**Yes, I know this is probably the shortest chapter I have ever done for the sequel but I really wanted to update and this was designed to be a setting the scene chapter. I will try to update from this coming Friday to the next Monday. **


	27. Chapter 27: Battle of Othrys part 2

Chapter 27: Battle of Othrys part 2

**Here is the next chapter. Like the title states, the battle in the titan capital will continue so prepare for another action packed chapter. Also, I want to thank my new beta reader HotChocolate in Summer. You are doing an amazing job so thank you.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We finally reached the place where the sky is held, preventing a nuclear sized catastrophe. Artemis was there struggling to breathe and Annabeth was surrounded by the eleven skeleton warriors. Luke was there wielding Backbiter. There were three hellhounds at each side of him. Atlas was looking at us with an amused expression in his face.

"So, you have finally come, Jackson from the future," The titan said.

"_So, he knows," _I thought. _"Hmm, he can probably watch intruders entering his territory with his godly powers," _I reasoned.

"Yes, I have," I answered while glaring at him.

"Oh you are angry," Atlas said bemused. "Is it because I am supposed to kill your precious little Zoë?"

"I won't let you killed her again!" I yelled.

I noticed that Annabeth was looking at me disappointed but I didn't have time to deal with that.

"Well how exactly are you planning to stop me?" Atlas asked. "Have you ever heard the saying you cannot opposed Fate, Jackson? If you have then you should know that if the Fates want my treacherous daughter to die tonight there is nothing you can do to stop it," He told me.

"The fates aren't absolute," I declared. "I have fooled them before and I will do it again. The future isn't truly set in stone. I am proof of that," I claimed.

There was a long silence after my statement. I know I am right. The Fates can make mistakes. No one is perfect.

"Maybe you are right," Atlas considered. "But that doesn't change my resolute. I will kill Zoë and I hope you live long enough to see it."

I growled and uncapped Riptide. The celestial bronze shone with the last rays of sunset.

"Then bring it on!" I yelled.

Luke sent his hellhounds at me. I threw Riptide at one and it disintegrated him on the spot. However, I made a spell so that Riptide teleported to my right hand. It was a very short distance so I had no problem with it. When it materialized in my hand, I noticed something that made me chill. I used all the energy reserved I could use from the full moon, and now I will tire with each spell I cast.

"_That is not going to stop me from saving Zoë," _I swore in my head.

With Riptide in my hands I cut down another hellhound. I killed the third one on my list with a freezing spell. I froze him from the inside out and with the hilt of my sword I broke him to pieces. I was going to engage the other group of three hellhounds but my friends beat me to it.

Grover materialized half a dozen wooden stakes and stabbed one hellhound in his side. It roared in agony and Zoë put him out of his misery with a celestial bronze arrow. Thalia move forward and killed a hellhound with her electric spear. And Bianca slashed the last one in the throat with her fire knife. That hellhound shrieked as the fire consumed him and was eventually disintegrated.

"Not bad," Atlas admitted. "But those hell hounds aren't the best minions we have here. Warriors, KILL THEM!" Atlas roared.

The eleven skeletons left Annabeth's side and move toward us with blades or in their hands.

I nodded in Bianca's direction.

"Attack Atlas!" Bianca commanded.

He laughed.

"Idiot girl, do you really think that my own troops will-"

He didn't finish because, at that moment, he was shot in the chest 5 times.

Atlas stared at Bianca in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" He asked her.

"I am a daughter of Hades," Bianca said with pride.

Atlas jaw dropped and he have a stunned look in his face. However, he had to snap out of his shock because the other seven skeletons started to attack him with their swords.

Luke was heading toward Atlas to help him when I clashed Riptide with Backbiter.

"For now your fight is with me, traitor," I said.

Luke responded with many slashes that I blocked or dodge. I could tell he was stronger and faster but he still can get tired. I stared to use a series of complicated sword fighting moves that I learned from Achilles and Ajax and I began to overpower him. Eventually, I was able to toss his sword aside with my own. It landed with a clatter on the hard stone floor.

"You may bear the curse of Achilles but you are nothing compared to him," I declared. "I know because I fought beside him."

Luke was staring at me in surprise. Then, I did something similar to what needed to be done. I used a spell to push Luke backwards until he fell of the cliff and crashed in the ground.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed as she was supposed to.

"Don't worry Annabeth, he is not dead," I reassured her but she was sobbing.

Then, I heard a loud crack behind me and saw that all of the skeleton warriors were destroyed because of Atlas powers.

I prepared to use magic when I felt something terrible. There was an insanely heavy weight in my blade and in my shoulders. Ares was using his curse on me, like he was supposed to.

"_Not again! "_I thought in despair as I collapse.

Then I watched helplessly as Atlas approached Zoë.

**I am so mean aren't I? Well, not really, I just love my cliff hangers. The next chapter will be massively important and the battle of Othrys will end.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Battle of Othrys part 3

Chapter 28: Battle of Othrys part 3

**I knew that since the last chapter ended with such a cliff hanger I just couldn't keep you waiting for long. Well, prepare for another action packed chapter, this time from the rest of the quest members.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I was struggling with the weight in my shoulders.

"_Damn you Ares!" _I yelled in my head. _"Why do you have to interfere now?"_

No one answered and I knew I have to stand up.

"Percy what is wrong?" Grover asked me worried.

"Ares is cursing me," I answered, "Please protect Zoë!" I pleaded.

Grover looked determined and move forward. Thalia had her electric spear in her hand and Bianca had her two magic knives. They were in front of Zoë in attacking positions.

"Don't worry Zoë, we won't let him kill you," Bianca assured her.

"Fools, this isn't your fight," Atlas said angry. "Just move."

"No way in Hades," Thalia said, "If you want to kill Zoë, you have to get past us."

"Yes, and we won't let you," Grover said.

Despite everything, I was a little surprised of Grover's sudden display of bravery.

"So be it," Atlas said and materialized a large golden spear.

This is getting worse by the minute. That spear is the Atlas's weapon from his symbol of power. I knew that this will tire me but if I can't move it might help the others protect Zoë. I made a spell that will create an invisible protective barrier around them that will only become visible when an attack from Atlas is supposed to hit their bodies. The catch is that it will exhaust me every time that the barrier will block an attack and the stronger the blow the more energy it will require of me.

And then, the fight began.

Grover launch him another half a dozen stakes but Atlas cut them all down with his spear. Then he tried to slice Grover with it but Thalia blocked the blow with her own spear. The daughter of Zeus and the titan glare at each other as their weapons clashed. Thalia is strong, even by high class half-blood standards, but she had to fall back when Atlas pressed more and more energy on the blow.

Thalia stumble back in her feet but then Atlas decided to attack her with his spear before she could prepare herself. He didn't have the chance to activate the magical barrier because Bianca threw her lightning knife to Atlas heart.

Atlas roared in pain as the celestial bronze stabbed him in the vital organ and it sent electric currents all over his body. With each passing second the blade seemed to be transporting more magical lightning to Atlas body. Atlas figured out quickly enough that the magical knife will keep sending energy indefinitely and even if he was a powerful titan he will collapse if the electricity kept attacking his nervous system. So, he placed his left hand in the hilt of the knife and with great pain and effort he pulled it out. The golden blood of the gods fell from the wound to the stone floor. Afterwards, he tossed the knife to the floor angrily and glare at Bianca.

"You will pay for that in blood!" Atlas yelled. "I think I will send you to meeting with your daddy."

Then, the tip of his golden spears started to glow in bright light. The light accumulated until the spear threw a deadly beam toward Bianca.

She froze thinking that her end was near but then a blue colored magical barrier appeared out of nowhere and got in the middle of the attack. I groaned as I felt the energy leave my body but I managed to block the attack.

Atlas and my friends were stunned for a few moments. Then Bianca looked at me and I saw love and gratitude in her eyes.

Atlas turned around.

"So, even though Ares is cursing you, you can still use magic to protect your friends," Atlas contemplated. "I was going to let you live long enough to see Zoë die but I changed my mind. Right now, you are the bigger threat," Atlas declared.

But he seemed to have forgotten that he had opponents behind him because didn't saw the next blow coming.

"Your fight is with us!" Thalia yelled as she slashed the back of his neck with her spear.

Atlas shrieked and turned around just in time to block another strike coming from Thalia. They glare at each other again as their metals clashed.

"You have guts girl, I will give you that," Atlas admitted.

"I need no compliment from titan scum," Thalia answered hardening her grip on her spear.

Atlas tried to send her backwards again by putting more energy in his blow again. However, Thalia learned her lesson the first time. Realizing that she wasn't going hold off his attack, she jumped backwards and threw her own lightning bolt at Atlas. But he seemed to have learned his lesson as well because he blocked the attack with his spear.

"Oh no, I am not going to let you catch me off guard again," Atlas said.

But he had to swallow his words when he was hit in the chest by three wooden stakes and dropped his weapon.

"Argh," He growled.

Then, Bianca slashed him in his right arms with her fire knife. The flames provoke groans in pain from Atlas but it gave him more anger than pain.

"Enough is enough!" He howled.

Then, his palms started to glow with golden light like the tip of his spear. He threw two beams toward Thalia and Grover but I managed to block the attacks as well.

However, I realized something. I won't be able to hold off another blast like that without passing out. I was starting to get desperate. If only I could use that spell Hecate taught me. But I can't do it so far away from Atlas.

The battle continued for a while longer Atlas trying to deal any real damage to my friends. He was engaging Thalia again when he suddenly groan in pain again.

Annabeth became visible again from behind the titan and we could see that she stabbed Atlas with the two ends of backbiter.

"That was for making me hold the sky!" She yelled.

Atlas roared in anger and turned around but he was stab in the rear with the fire knife again. When the fire dissipated again he was glared at Bianca for the third time in the night.

"I had enough with your magic knives!" Atlas bellowed. "I will deal with you four later," He said and clapped his hands.

Suddenly, a golden wave around them and push everyone backwards from their position. All of my friends hit the ground with a groan. Then Atlas approached Zoë again. She started to shot him many celestial bronze arrows while falling back. Atlas blocked most of them with his spear but his wounds were making him react slower and a few arrows actually managed to pierce his flesh.

But I knew that wouldn't stop him for long.

I was thinking fast trying to find a way out of this mess when an idea came to my head. I looked at Annabeth who was a few feet close to me.

"Annabeth, take riptide!" I told her.

She looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"If you do that the curse will end," I said pretty sure.

Annabeth nodded and took away riptide. Instantly, the weight on my shoulders and my hands disappeared.

I ran toward Atlas preparing for a spell.

**There you have it. I thought that it was about time that Thalia and the other got some action on their hands. I hope you like this chapter because I have bad news. I think I will update my other story once and then rest for a few days. I really need to take a break from fanfiction. Don't get me wrong. I love writing this but I need to rest for a while. Between my two stories, I have updated 11 times this week. I think I deserve a short break at least. Anyway, I will try not to keep you waiting for way too long.**


	29. Chapter 29: Battle of Othrys part 4

Chapter 29: Battle of Othrys part 4

**Okay, I know I kept you waiting for a while but I wanted to rest. However, now my break is over and I will try to update at least three times in the next 7 days. Maybe I want to write again but remember that I still have school to focus on. Anyway, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for; for one reason or another. In it you will discover if Zoë will survive or not. So read on and I have something important to say in the author's notes at the bottom please read them as well.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I used a spell to freeze Atlas to the spot he was. Nevertheless, he could still swing his spear. He turned around and slashed in my direction. I dodged and threw a lightning bolt towards him. He roared in pain and dropped his spear. He threw me a death glare. But I just smirked.

"Fine, you will die together!" Atlas yelled.

Suddenly, his hands started to glow in golden light and he threw one beam in Zoë's direction and another one in mine.

I managed to dodge the blast but the other one crashed with the magical barrier. I screamed as I felt what little energy I had left starting to leave my body. I knew that if I didn't eliminate the barrier I would _die_. But I can't just let the blast kill Zoë. Then I looked at her and noticed that even if I eliminated the barrier, the blast would just be half powered. She should be able to survive long enough for me to use that spell Hecate taught me and heal her with magic. I threw one last look at Zoë with an apology written in my face. She looked at me sadly and nodded.

I eliminated the barrier and the beam hit Zoë and she collapsed. I felt mad and guilty but I could tell she was still alive. I would just have to hurry.

Then I glared at Atlas and started chanting in the old tongue. Atlas stared at me surprised, surely, because he speaks it too. He seemed to understand what I was saying because near toward the end of the spell his eyes widen in despair.

"No!" He yelled.

Too late. This spell only worked on Titans. It is designed to send Titans back to the prisons the Olympians made for them. In Atlas case, I was sending him back to his sky prison.

Atlas was floated backward toward the place Artemis was holding the sky. When he reached there, his arms moved against his will and held the sky alongside Artemis. The goddess of Hunt was shocked but when she noticed that she didn't feel the weight she knew she was finally free. She left Atlas there clenched her knuckles. Then she looked at me.

"Percy from the future, it has been a while," She said.

I nodded.

"You fought very well for a man and you should feel proud," Artemis said.

"Thanks," I said and we headed toward Zoë.

I muttered a curse in the old tongue when I saw her how she was. The blast made a deep hole in her chest and Grover was desperately trying to stop the bleeding with medicinal herbs he materialized with woodland magic.

I moved closer and my hands started to glow in blue light. I placed them in the wound and Zoë groaned in pain. The wound was much worse than I thought it would be. The blast practically destroyed half of her liver and the rest was useless. The first thing I did was stop the bleeding. Then I started to regenerate the veins, bones and muscles in her chest. It took a heavy toll on me and I was exhausted when I had to heal the liver. If only Rachel was here, she could lend me her energy but I can't reach her with my mind link so that is not an option. Despite my tiredness, I tried to heal the half that was mostly intact and I succeeded but to regenerate the rest of the liver was something entirely different.

I looked down desperate.

"What is it?" Thalia asked me worried.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I am too tired," I said shutting my eyes. "If I heal the rest of her liver I will die trying and it still wouldn't save her."

There was a glacial silence in the hot mountain. Thalia looked depressed. Bianca was crying. Grover looked at me as if he had failed me.

And I couldn't believe it.

"_Why does she has to die again?" _I wailed in my head._ "After everything I have done to try to save her? I managed to save Bianca. Why can't I save Zoë?" I asked in my head._

Artemis looked at Zoë but I couldn't read her expression.

"You have served me well for thousands of years Zoë," Artemis said. "You have earned your place in Elysium."

"No," Zoë answered weakly.

"Pardon?" Artemis asked.

"I didn't serve you well," Zoë said.

"Why? Because you fell in love with Percy back in the Trojan War?" Artemis asked.

Zoë looked at her goddess in the eyes.

"How long have you known?" She asked coughing blood.

"For a long, long time," Artemis replied. "Every time that Poseidon or Percy was mentioned you looked sad or thoughtful. I could tell that you loved him and missed him." She told her first Huntress.

"Why did you let me stay in your service if you knew I violated the most sacred rule of the Hunt?" Zoë asked confused.

"For two main reasons," Artemis said. "The first one is that, since Percy returned to the future, you didn't break your oath to be with him. The second one is that, even if you had violated the rule, that doesn't change the fact that you are my first Huntress and the best I have ever had. You have made me proud countless times and for that I forgive you," Artemis said with a sad smile.

Zoë smiled back then. I could tell that she was glad that Artemis forgave her. Then she looked at me and I let my guilt come out of my mouth.

"Zoë, I am so sorry," I said with tears in my eyes, "I promised to save you and I failed you," I said hitting the floor with my fist.

Zoë shook her head.

"Percy you haven't failed me," Zoë replied.

"You are dying because of me; of course I have failed you!" I shouted.

"You haven't, you never have." Zoë repeated.

Then she made a pause like if she was choosing her following words carefully.

"When my family banished me," She began, "I was going to kill myself," She revealed and my eyes snapped open. "But Lady Artemis found me before I did anything stupid. I tried to find a new reason to live my life but that is not the same as finding happiness. But I found both when I met you back in the Trojan War," Zoë told me. "I found the happiness I lost when I was banished, and I found a reason to live: To wait for you and see you again in the future," She said. "If it wasn't for you, I would have spent 3000 years just existing. I love you more than my own life Percy Jackson and I wish we could be together but other than that I have no regrets," Zoë said closing her eyes.

"No, Zoë," I said getting desperate, "Don't die on me again," I pleaded.

"Bianca," Zoë called.

"Yes?" She asked sniffling.

"Remember what I ask of you," Zoë whispered.

Bianca nodded but Zoë could not see it, her eyes were still closed.

"Grover," She called.

"What?" The satyr asked depressed.

"You are the bravest satyr I have ever seen," She told him. "Thank you for trying to protect me and I wish you luck in your quest to find Pan."

"You're welcome," He said bewildered.

"Thalia?" Zoë called.

"What is it?" She asked sadly.

"I know I have been mean to you many times in the past," Zoë said. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Don't worry about that now, of course I forgive you," Thalia said sobbing.

She let one single tear fall from her eyes.

"Stars," She said like she was supposed to.

I just couldn't believe it. The woman I loved was dead… again.

**Percy/Zoë fans, please don't hate me. This is not her end. Remember what the prophecy said: "That doesn't mean that all is lost". And all is not lost. I will resurrect her in the next story. That is something that no one managed to do in the original books and I wanted to do it myself. Besides her death was necessary for the plot I had in mind for the third story. As for how I will resurrect her, let's just say for now that Percy will be way more powerful in the next story because of the next time travel and Hecate will teach Percy a few new tricks.**

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Back to Olympus

Chapter 30: Back to Olympus

**Wow, I think the last chapter got the highest amount of reviews in my chronicles in just less than 24 hours and many people who reviewed weren't regular reviewers. Anyway, like the title states, they will return to Olympus and I have several surprises in store for this chapter. Oh, and it will end with a cliff hanger you have been waiting for a while.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I was watching the new constellation in the sky. I didn't want to believe that Zoë was dead again but those stars proved it. Artemis made them in her honor.

I shook my head. Why does the people I care about are always in danger because of what I am? First my mom when she was kidnapped by Hades. Then, Tyson disappear in the Sea of Monsters temporarily while trying to save me. Then, Bianca died in my place when she entered that automaton but fortunately I did manage to stop that from happening again. Zoë already died twice because that stupid Ares slowed me down when she needed me the most. Then, Rachel was put in danger many times when we were in the Labyrinth because I asked her for help. Nico was in danger from Minos many times because I couldn't keep my promise the first time. Achilles was almost killed when we infiltrated Troy and it was my idea to get inside. And the list could go on for a while more. The life of a hero is surely a dangerous one.

"Percy, I am sorry," Grover said sadly. "You told me to protect Zoë and I failed you."

"Grover, don't put the blame on yourself, it wasn't your fault," I said emotionless.

"Yes, it is my fault," Thalia said still sobbing. "I tried so hard to beat that Atlas to a pulp so that he couldn't kill Zoë and my efforts were futile."

"No, it was mine," Bianca said with her eyes red. "She was my huntress leader in the Hunt and I couldn't save her."

"Listen!" I snapped making them flinch. "None of you are to blame. There is only one guilty," I declared. "If that damned god of war hadn't cursed me I could have saved Zoë myself. He is to blame, not you," I told my friends.

After a moment of silence they nodded in agreement. Then Artemis joined the conversation.

"It is midnight brave heroes," She said. "That means that the winter solstice is finally upon us and we need to go to Olympus," She explained.

I looked toward the solstice moon and suppressed another curse in the old tongue. If Zoë would have stayed alive about an hour more I could have save her. My energy is restoring itself at the mere sight of the moon. For the next 24 hours my magical powers will magnify 5 folds.

I sighed.

Then Annabeth came closer and stared at me. It was then when it hit me. I still hadn't given any explanation to Annabeth. She must be very confused.

"So you are from the future?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"Ever since you entered the Garden Atlas was spying on you with his powers, so I know a little about what has been going on recently," She said.

"Good because if we have to go to Olympus now I don't have much time to explain," I replied.

Annabeth nodded and went closer to Artemis like the rest of us. When the light show began we had to shut our eyes and when we opened them again we were in the throne room of the Olympians.

All the gods were there siting in their thrones. Even Hades was there in a makeshift throne since the gods let him get out of his realm in the winter solstice. They were staring at us, especially me.

Athena was the first one to talk.

"So, you managed to complete the quest again," The goddess of wisdom said.

I nodded.

"Welcome to the future again, my son," My dad said smiling.

I smiled him back but just for a moment. I wasn't really on the mood to smile for long time.

Then I noticed that Bianca was looking around trying to find out who was her father. I got her attention and then nod in the direction of the god dressed in black robes. Bianca looked like she was unsure of what to do. After all, she found out a few days ago that Hades was her dad. She must be nervous.

"So this is the daughter of yours you have been hiding from us, eh Hades?" Zeus asked.

"Yes brother," Hades replied. "I didn't want you and the others to kill her and her brother so I ordered the furies to put them in the Lotus Hotel Casino."

Bianca smiled. I could tell that she was glad that her dad care about her.

"Well, why don't you spoil us the surprises of what should happen next Percy?" Apollo asked.

I was silent until I remember what is supposed to happen here.

"Well, you are supposed to vote if you should kill Thalia and me or not," I said with distaste.

There was a deep silence in the throne room. Thalia looked angry and I don't blame her. Some gods were looking at us ashamed.

"And what is supposed to be the result of the vote?" Hera asked.

"If I remember correctly only Athena, Ares and Dionysus are supposed to vote to kill us," I answered.

Athena stared at me.

"I change my vote," She said.

"Hold on, I thought you said that this future guy is a threat to us," Ares said.

"Well, I changed my mind," Athena replied. "Now I believe that he can be the key to our survival," She claimed.

"Good to know that now you think highly of me Lady Athena," I said with a quick smile.

She shuddered.

"Everyone can make mistakes, Jackson and yes that includes me," Athena admitted. "Anyway, you said you have a plan to make sure that Thalia won't become the half-blood of the prophecy," She added quickly when the other gods stared at her. "What plan is that?"

"I was going to use a spell Hecate taught me that will be able to age Thalia two days," I explained. "Therefore she will skip the prophecy age requirement because the spell will make her sixteen year and one day old."

There were a few gasps this time.

"You can do something like that?" Hermes asked surprised.

"Yes, but I need an important astronomical event to get the job done," I said. "The solstice moon would be enough. Thalia, please come closer," I asked of her.

She nodded and approached me until she was a feet from me. Then, I started chanting in the old tongue. As I did, the silver rays of the moon focus on Thalia in a bright light. After I stopped chanting, the usual blue waves spread from my hands and engulfed Thalia. When the lights dissipated, I knew I did it.

"I don't feel any different," Thalia said.

"You just aged two days," I said. "You don't look older either but believe me, it worked."

"He is right," Apollo said suddenly. "I can tell that she is older now."

"Does that mean that I don't have to be the child of the prophecy?" Thalia asked in excitement.

"Pretty much," I answered.

She sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much Percy," She told me.

"You're welcome," I replied with a longer smile.

Suddenly, Bianca joined the conversation.

"Um, Lady Artemis?" She called.

"Yes Bianca?" She asked.

"I decided that I want to break my oath," Bianca declared.

Artemis stared at her emotionless.

"Why?" She asked.

"I guess that changing history to prevent my death gave me more time to think," Bianca said. "If I would have really died, my brother would have been alone," She stated. "I want take care of him, like I always have."

Artemis sighed.

"All right, your oath is broken then," She said. "I guess I will have to give the second in command position to Penthesilea," She added after a pause.

After a few moments of silence, Apollo slapped his forehead with his palm. Then he sighed as well.

"Eh, what is it?" I asked.

"You made the impossible, that is it," The sun god answered.

I looked at the gods confused.

"Could someone please explain me what he means?" I asked.

"Well, you see," Athena began, "A few decades before the Trojan War, we made an agreement. If someone ever prevented a prophecy from coming true we will grant he or she a wish from the gods," Athena said. "Back in the Trojan War you saved Achilles and Patroclus and two different prophecies stated that they will die but you stopped it. But, we forgot to grant you the two wishes before you returned to the future and now it seems we owe you three wishes because in this time you beat a prophecy again by saving Bianca. However, they have limitations," She added. "We are not going to let you resurrect anyone. We are not going to make you immortal. We are not going to kill anyone for you and of course that includes any immortal god. But other than that, anything you want," Athena said.

I was thinking on what to ask for. It is a shame I can't resurrect Zoë because that is what I would have asked for. Then, an idea came to my mind and I smirked.

"Well the first two wishes I want are not really for me but I want that to happen anyway," I said.

"All right, what do you want?" Zeus asked.

"I want that Hades gets his own cabin at Camp half-blood and that all of his children from now on to be recognized as heroes," I demanded.

There was a tense silence in the throne room. Every eye on the room was staring at me with different emotion written in them. Most of the gods were looking at me like if I am insane. Hades, on the other hand looked at me with surprise and gratitude. Bianca was smiling widely in my direction. Thalia was laughing and Grover looked worried.

"Why do you want that?" My dad asked me.

"Because Hades children shouldn't be ignored," I declared. "Nico and Bianca have proven that to me many times."

"Fine," Zeus said with resignation. "I will start making the arrangement."

"As for the third wish, I will leave it alone for now," I said.

Then I made a pause before continuing.

"Ares?" I called trying to control my anger.

"What?" He asked me without paying much attention.

"You are going to answer me something," I said. "Where is Rachel?"

**There you have it. Yeah, Ares was the one who captured Rachel. You will find out why and where she is in the next chapter. As a matter of fact, I have wanted to write that chapter for several months so, homework or not, I don't think I will be able to delay the chapter too much. Expect it soon enough, though maybe not tomorrow.**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Solstice power

Chapter 31: Solstice power

**Like I said, I have wanted to write this chapter for a long time. However, just so you know, I don't think I have ever written Percy more OOC than in this chapter. All the grief that he feels because of Zoë's death and all the anger he has been bottling up because of Ares explodes in this chapter. I am not planning to write Percy like this again anytime soon but I thought it was necessary to do it at this point of the Chronicles. Anyway, read on and I hope that I don't end up scaring you.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

No one talked in the throne room for the next two minutes. Everyone was staring at Ares or me while we were glaring at each other.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ares denied.

"Yeah right, and I am just supposed to believe in your word over Nereus's?" I countered.

"Nereus told you that Ares kidnapped Rachel?" Athena asked me.

I nodded.

"Like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about," Ares repeated. "And even if I did, why would I tell you, punk?" He asked mocking at me.

I growled.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, Ares," I declared.

"Why? Because you are from the future?" He asked bored.

"No, because we are under the solstice moon and that means that my magical powers are 5 times stronger," I explained with a glare.

The other gods stared at me with disbelief or surprise.

"You are bluffing," Ares said.

Well that's it. I snapped my fingers. Suddenly a blue light appear from beneath his throne and lift Ares into the air. The other gods stared at Ares stunned as he tried to struggle with the spell, but I kept him tied to the air with magic a foot above the tallest god in the room. I gave him a death glare even nastier than the one Atlas threw me.

"Now you are going to listen to me, you stupid excuse of a god," I said, "Zoë died, AGAIN!" I roared making everyone flinch, "Because you just had to interfere like you did the last time," I indicated. "You had to curse my weapon, that she made by the way, and I couldn't protect her like I promised. I thought I could set things right when I came back to this time. I thought I could save Zoë's life, like I saved Bianca's. But I couldn't and it's all because of you!" I yelled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart from the inside out with magic," I told him.

There was a silence after my outburst. Everyone was looking at me like if they weren't sure what to say.

"You don't have enough juice to do something like that," Ares said.

"Try me," I growled.

"You don't," Ares repeated.

I glared at him and snapped my fingers again. Everyone in the throne room heard many loud cracks in Ares direction and he yelled in pain. Afterwards, he started spiting a lot of golden blood.

"You felt that?" I asked him with anger, "Those were all of your ribs torn apart," I claimed.

There were louder gasps in the room. Zeus looked at me surprised that I had the nerve to torture a god in his presence.

"You can't do this!" Ares wailed. "I am the god of war! I am- -

"Exactly!" I pointed out, "You are the god of war. You represent all the misery of the world that has been caused by warfare," I claimed. "You really think anyone truly needs you?" I asked him with rage. "The world is better without you!" I shouted.

Ares glared at me again but he looked like if he was running out of arguments.

"Jackson, release Ares at once," Zeus commanded.

"Not until he tells where Rachel is," I said decided. "And just so we are clear, I can torture you for the next 24 hours so get comfy or spill your guts!" I yelled.

"You think you will break me?" Ares asked in disbelief.

I clapped my hands and he shrieked when his ten fingers broke.

"Yes I do, both literally, and figuratively," I said harshly.

"Ares just tell him what he wants to know," My dad told him.

"All right fine, but I suppose I better start from the beginning," Ares said.

He took a deep breath before continuing just to find out that it wasn't a good idea. His ribs were broken and he coughed blood. He glared at me and talked.

"I needed a witch," Ares began. "However, it seems that the truly powerful ones are hidden by Hecate from immortals for protection," He reveled. "Then, I could feel that you two were about to reach this time and I remember that this Rachel chick can use spells from your branch of magic which is the most powerful kind of magic, as far as I am aware. So I kidnapped her," Ares said.

"Why did you need a witch?" Athena asked.

He looked like if he didn't want to answer but realized he didn't have much choice.

"For a blood sacrifice to strengthen my symbol of power," Ares answered reluctantly.

It was the turn of the gods to be angry with Ares now.

"You tried to upset the balance of power among us?" Zeus asked in a yell.

"The Titan war is approaching I need to be ready," Ares replied trying to justify it

I glared at him.

"If you dared to touch her, I swear…"

"Relax, I never did the sacrifice," Ares said quickly. "I had to use my powers to collapse that mind link of yours so that you didn't know where to find her but I didn't know by then that the only reason she can use magic is because of the connection she has with your brain," Ares said with distaste. "That means that she is powerless without you and her blood is useless for the sacrifice," He explained.

"Where is she?" I asked again.

"I was planning to use her as leverage over you if the opportunity rose so I put her under the custody of Phobos and Daimos," Ares confessed.

Now I was angrier. He turned her over to those jerk fear gods.

"Restore our mind connection now!" I demanded.

"Fine," Ares muttered and closed his eyes.

A moment later I could feel Rachel's presence in my head again.

"_Rachel, where are you?" _I asked in my head. _"It's me, Percy!"_

"_No!" _She screamed though our link.

I blinked.

"_Pardon?" _I thought her.

"_You are another illusion of them to make me afraid," _She replied in fear_. "Please, just leave me alone," _She begged.

The mind connection broke.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Did you contact her?" My dad asked.

I nodded looking angry.

"And…?" Athena asked.

"And she is scared out of her mind because of them!" I snapped.

The others in the throne room scolded Ares.

"I know where she is now," I said. "And I am not returning to the future without her," I said determined.

"Then bring her here and we will use the same spell we did back then to send you to the future," Athena said.

"No need," I said. "With the right spell and the energy of the winter solstice, I think I will be powerful enough to make the time travel myself," I said.

I made a pause before continuing.

"And Ares, just so we are clear," I said narrowing my eyes, "If you ever threaten someone that I care about again, I will find a way to kill you; I swear on the River Styx."

The other gods looked at me in astonishment. They couldn't believe what I just committed myself into.

"See you in the future," I said.

After that I snapped my fingers and banished into thin air.

**There you have it. Percy was really mad in this chapter, eh? Well just so you know, the next chapter will be the last chapter of The Time Chronicles Part 2. ****I will try to update this coming Wednesday.**** Oh and today is the 4 month anniversary of this story!**


	32. Chapter 32: Back to the future

Chapter 32: Back to the future

**The last chapter of The Time Chronicles Part 2 is finally here. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I will have many important things to say in the long Author's Notes at the bottom so make sure to read them.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I materialized in the entrance of the building where Rachel was. I couldn't believe it. They actually took her prisoner to that war museum that is in fact Ares' temple where his war chariot is kept. The same war chariot that I helped Clarisse find, by the way.

It seemed it was closed to the public but I knew that Rachel was there. I could feel it. And that meant that Phobos and Daimos are there as well. I clenched my fist. When I found them they would be so, _so_, sorry.

Before I entered the place though, I decided to put an end to the rain spell because Bianca already returned to the east so she should survive. Then, I used a spell to open the door. Fortunately, there was no one in the street so no one saw me walk inside the museum.

I looked at my pocket and noticed that Riptide already reappeared. I like this sword a lot, and I would keep it because Zoë made it, but I doubt I will be able to look at Riptide the same way again. It cost me the life of the woman I loved. Twice.

I started following the trail of Rachel's presence. I always knew which corridor I needed to take. I didn't have the interest or time to contemplate on the war artifacts so I paid little attention to them.

Eventually, I saw a steel door at the end of the corridor I had just entered about 20 feet away. She was there. I wanted to go there as fast as possible but I knew that something was wrong. This was way too easy. The minor gods should have attacked me by now.

Then I heard a sudden current of wind behind my back. Following my instincts, I uncapped Riptide, turned around and slash. My metal clashed with a celestial bronze weapon longer than Riptide. I looked up and discovered that it was Phobos.

"Hello, god of fear," I said angry, "It's been a while."

Phobos blinked with confusion, and when he hesitated, I slammed my blade with more strength on his metal and pushed him backwards.

I turned around when I felt another air current and parried Daimos strike. With him I used a more complicated set of attacks until I overpowered him and knock him to the ground.

"Come on," I said disappointed. "This isn't even a challenge. You may be gods but you are not good fighters. It's kind of ironic, considering who your father is." I sentenced.

The fear gods growled and tried to use their fear influence over me. Naturally, they were stunned when it didn't work on me at all.

"I used a spell few minutes ago that would make me immune to your influence," I explained making them gasp. "You took me off guard the last time we met and I am not making that mistake again."

Then I used a similar spell to lift them in the air, like I did with Ares.

"You fear gods are like a plague, you know that?" I asked not waiting for an answer. "There is always too much terror that spreads around the world like a disease. I wish I knew how to kill you both but all Hecate taught me was how to… send you to Tartarus," I declared.

They looked at me and I almost laughed. The fear gods were afraid. I started chanting in the old tongue. This spell only works on minor gods and I need an important celestial event to use it so I am gathering the energy of the solstice to accomplish it. After two minutes of reciting in the old tongue, a wide gap was formed in the floor and the underworld could be seen from bellow. Then I threw those wretched gods to the hole and the gap closed as if nothing had happened.

I sighed. When the gods find out I can do that they are going to be pissed at me, but these particular gods deserved some time in Tartarus. Then, I approached the door and used the same spell in did with the front one to open it.

The inside of the room was like a cell. And Rachel was there, with chains around her wrists that connected to the roof. I muttered a curse in ancient Greek when I saw her. There were bruises all over her legs and arms along with a little blood from fresh wounds. Her face was intact though and for that, I was glad. Her clothes were very dirty, though. Finally her eyes snapped open and she looked at me.

At first she looked dizzy and I wasn't surprised. Who knows how much Phobos and Damios had messed with her head? Then, she seemed to focus on me, but she didn't seem surprised.

"Please just leave me alone!" She shouted.

"Rachel it's me," I said.

"No, you are just another illusion," She said afraid.

I sighed and then reached her with my mind._That_surprised her. Her eyes widen.

"Percy?" She whispered

I nodded.

She smiled, and I was sure that she hadn't smiled all week.

I destroyed the chains with magic and as she fell to the ground I caught her with a hug. I pushed her closer to me and she hugged me back. She just wanted someone to hold onto.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for not coming fast enough," I said with regret. "I had no idea of where you were until recently and I had to do the quest to save Artemis again or history will be more screwed than it is now."

"Where are they?" Rachel asked.

I didn't answer because I wasn't sure how she would react but I could feel her entering my mind to find out. I didn't stop her, though because after everything she went through I didn't have the heart to decline her invitation.

Her eyes widen.

"I had no idea that you could send gods to Tartarus Percy," She said surprised.

"I can't do that often but yes I can," I answered.

Then I paused.

"There is something I need to do," I said.

Then, after several days of having him inside me, I got the Percy of this time out of my body. He was asleep though, and that was my doing. He wouldn't wake up until we time traveled again.

Rachel looked at the scene in awe but before she could ask any questions, I used a long range transportation spell to send him to Cabin 4 at Camp-Half blood. Usually that would be very hard for me but the solstice moon helped me get the job done.

"Rachel, we must return to the future now," I told her.

She looked alarmed.

"Don't worry about Ares," I said and let her look into my memories of Olympus.

"Oh, well, I doubt he will attack us now," Rachel said convinced.

"So do I," I said and grabbed her hand.

I put Riptide in the ground because it already had the time traveling energy I would need to get the job done. I should be able to do it because of the moon and because I am stronger without it.

Then, I started chanting in the old tongue. The spell took me 5 minutes to make but then the usual golden vortex appear. I threw Riptide to it and it disappeared.

Rachel and I glanced at each other once and nodded.

Then we entered and I prepared to become stronger.

**And that's it. The part 2 is over and part 3 comes next. Now, the things you will need to know: First of all, like I said in the first chapter of this story, the next story will take place during The Battle of the Labyrinth. Since Zoë won't be resurrected until near toward the end of the story, I decided that Bianca will become the second main character after Percy. So, the next story will be under Percy/Bianca. I still hadn't decided how much romance I will put between Percy and the other girls but until Zoë is resurrected expect some of the girls to fight for Percy's love. I thought it will become a fun plot to read. Also, Rachel will be back as an important character in the part 3 but Thalia will play a role as important as her.**

**I know that in "An Adventure Beyond Time," Rachel and Zoë where the two main female characters but I decided that, in part 3, Bianca and Thalia will play that role to give them more importance in the chronicles. Rachel will still be very important and her mind connection with Percy will developed even more and improve their relationship(note, like I said, I am still not sure how much romance I will put between her and Percy but I say relationship because I believe that a mind connection with somebody can get you closer than just friends. So, couple or not, I believe that Percy and Rachel in my chronicles are more than friends).**

**As for Annabeth, she will also fight for Percy's love like she promised but she won't play a role as important as Rachel, Thalia, and Bianca. Nico will appear as well, though I might have to give him a different personality because he won't be depressed because Bianca didn't die. As for Calypso, she will show up too but more toward the middle of the story. I have original stuff planned to include her in the last story and that means that she won't be trapped in her island as long as in the original books.**

**Also, for the ones I mentioned in the author's note about the one-shot PM me when you have a plot in mind.**

**Okay, the last thing is the bad news. I have trimestral exams in three weeks. So, I will update my Inheritance Cycle story a few times more but don't expect the next story to be published before the 4 of June. Sorry, but I need to focus on my exams because if I fail in them, my mom threatened me to forbid me from writing fanfiction for a long time. So, I hope you understand. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed in this story, everyone that added it to your favorite story list and my beta reader HotChocolate in Summer. Well, pleasure writing for you.**


End file.
